Il n'y a qu'un pas
by Titooon
Summary: Fic Mer/Der Meredith Grey, jeune interne de deuxième année en chirurgie, part de New-York pour vivre sa vie. Très vite elle trouvera un logement à Seatle mais quel ne sera pas sa surprise quand elle découvrira qui sont réellement ses colocataires.
1. Chapter 1

Il n'y a qu'un pas…

Qui suis-je? Et bien… Je m'appelle Meredith Grey, oui je sais ce que vous allez dire… La fille de la grande Ellis Grey… Je dois bien avouer que je commence à en avoir marre que l'on me demande sans arrêt si je suis sa fille. Je ne suis pas que sa fille quand même, j'ai une vie moi aussi, ma vie… Je suis Meredith, une simple jeune femme qui aimerait bien devenir un grand chirurgien. Bon, c'est vrai que pour l'instant je vais seulement commencer ma deuxième année d'internat demain mais… Je vais devoir tout recommencer, je veux dire par là essayer de me faire des amis. Parce qu'à New-York, c'était compétition, compétition et… Encore et toujours compétition. J'espère que Seattle m'apportera tout ce que je souhaite… Une bonne entende avec mes collègues, des amis… Et pourquoi pas l'amour?

Joe: Alors comme ca, tu nous viens de New-York. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es parti de là-bas?

Meredith: Déjà, à cause de ma chère mère… Non, je dirais plutôt à cause de mon abominable et horrible mère qui gère sans arrêt ma vie. Elle m'étouffait et je devais faire tout ce qu'elle me disait sans râler. Tu vois le genre… Et puis à cause de ceux qui me servaient de collègue, pour eux leur maitre mot était compétition. Pour moi ce devenait impossible de continuer mon internat là-bas.

Joe: Ok, je comprends mieux. Mais tu dors où alors, tu as un appart, une maison?

Meredith: Et bien soit je dors dans ma voiture, soit chez mon père qui ne sait même pas que je suis ici à Seattle.

Joe: Moi, j'aurais peut-être une solution pour toi mais… Cela peut être également risqué.

Meredith: Vas-y, dis toujours.

Joe: J'ai des amis qui habitent dans un appart et ils cherchent encore et toujours un colocataire.

Meredith: Pourquoi dis tu encore et toujours?

Joe: L'un des deux est très dragueur voir lourd par moment et à chaque fois, il drague la demoiselle et elle part en moins de deux.

Meredith: Ils ne prennent que des filles?

Joe: Je te l'ais dis, l'un des deux est très dragueur donc pour lui c'est réunir l'utile à l'agréable. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu veux prendre ce risque.

Meredith: Ben…

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Joe, un homme s'approcha d'elle.

Homme: Excusez-moi, mais ca n'a pas été trop douloureux de tomber de là-haut?

Meredith: Pardon?

Homme: Avec cette tête là, vous êtes forcément un ange…

Meredith: Et je suis sencé le prendre comment?

Homme: Bien. (rire) C'est un compliment.

Meredith: Ben… merçi dans ce cas.

Homme: Je suis Mark Sloan et vous?

Meredith: Meredith Grey.

Mark: Vous habitez où?

Meredith: Pour l'instant… Dans ma voiture.

Mark: Original… Mon pote et moi cherchons un colocataire, on habite dans un appart pas loin d'ici. Si cela vous intéresse la chambre est pour vous… Et si jamais vous avez peur la première nuit, vous pourrez toujours dormir avec moi dans la mienne, coller serrer…

Meredith: Joe, ce ne serait pas de lui dont tu me parlais par hasard?

Joe: C'est bien de lui.

Mark: Tu lui as parlé de moi?!

Joe: Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croie que je lui avais tendu un piège.

Mark: Donc je suppose que votre réponse sera non.

Meredith: … Je veux bien tenter le coup.

Mark: C'est vrai? C'est cool ca.

Meredith: Je vous préviens, je ne sortirais pas avec vous. Et ne pensez même pas une seule seconde à me mettre dans votre lit, parce que cela ira très mal pour vous, je sais me défendre.

Mark: Tu sais que tu me plais de plus en plus ma belle…

Meredith: Prévenez-moi quand vous partez.

Mark: Dans ce cas, allons-y. Et par pitié dis-moi tu.

Meredith: Ok. Salut Joe!

Joe: Bye la miss.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'appart.

Mark: Nous y voilà.

Meredith: Ok…

Mark: Oui, j'avoue c'est légèrement le bordel…

Meredith: Légèrement??

Mark: On fera un effort pour faire un semblant de propre pour toi.

Meredith (ironiquement): Merçi, c'est trop sympa…

Mark: Alors, ici c'est le salon, là la cuisine. Ah oui important, on a qu'une salle de bain mais on a deux douches et une baignoire. Sinon, là c'est ma chambre, là-bas celle de mon pote et au milieu c'est la tienne mais… Tu ne pourras pas y dormir dedans ce soir.

Meredith: Pourquoi?

Mark: Comme ca fait un bon moment qu'on a plus eu personne, on y a stocké un peu de tout et n'importe quoi…

Meredith: Et je dors où dans ce cas?

Mark: Dans celle de mon pote et ne t'inquiète pas, il passe la nuit chez sa copine donc il ne va revenir cette nuit… Normalement…

Meredith: Très rassurant…

Mark: Et bien voilà… Que veux-tu faire? Tu veux manger?

Meredith: Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher de bonheur, j'aimerais bien être en forme pour mon premier jour demain…

Mark: Aucun problème, fait donc. Après tout, tu es chez toi maintenant. (rire)

Une fois qu'elle sortie de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers la chambre mais avant qu'elle le ferme la porte…

Mark: Bonne nuit mademoiselle.

Meredith: Bonne nuit.

Mark parti prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle se glissa sous les draps et en moins de deux, s'endormie paisiblement…


	2. Chapter 2

Vers 5h27, Derek rentra à l'appart et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En entrant, il trébucha dans le sac de Meredith.

Derek: Qu'est ce que ce sac de fille fait dans ma chambre? Mark en aurait encore ramenée une que ca ne m'étonnerait pas… Mais ca n'expliquerais pas ce que ce sac fait ici. Je rêve ou…

Il s'avança vers son lit et souleva la couverture pour y découvrir Meredith endormie. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un long t-shirt et d'une culotte, face à cette vision il fut gêné. Il remit convenablement la couverture sur elle et pris des affaires pour aller se changer à la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il parti chez Joe.

Joe: Salut mec, j'te sers un café?

Derek: Ouai, s'il te plait.

Joe: T'es tombé du lit? Parce que d'habitude tu n'es pas là si tôt.

Derek: Disons plutôt qu'il y a une jeune femme dans mon lit.

Joe: Elle n'était pas sensé partir pour faire une séance photo de trois jours?

Derek: Si, elle est partie il y a plus d'une heure.

Joe: Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle réussie à faire son internat tout en jouant les mannequins.

Derek: Ca c'est sont problème, pas le miens.

Joe: Sympa.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Joe: Si ce n'est pas ta copine qui se trouve dans ton lit, qui est ce?

Derek: Aucune idée, je ne la connais pas… Mais je dois bien dire que cette fois-ci, Mark a fait fort.

Joe: Pourquoi?

Derek: De ce que j'ai aperçue d'elle, elle a l'air charmante et… Je m'en tiendrais là. (rire) Ah oui, il me semble qu'elle doit être brune et son parfum… J'ai l'impression de le connaître, c'est bizarre….

Joe: Pourtant tu m'as bien dis que tu ne la connaissais pas?

Derek: Justement, c'est ca qui est bizarre.

Joe: Je crois savoir qui est ton inconnue qui dort dans ton lit.

Derek: Ah oui?

Joe: Hier, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une jeune fille très charmante. Elle me parlait tranquillement tout en buvant son verre, puis Mark à débarqué en faisant son cirque habituel. Puis par la suite elle a acceptée de devenir votre colocataire.

Derek: Ok, je vois. Mais tu aurais pu lui éviter à cette pauvre fille de rester seul à l'appart avec mark.

Joe: C'était soit elle acceptait d'être votre colocataire, soit elle allait dormir dans sa voiture.

Derek: Ah…

Joe: Et puis, je ne pense pas que Mark arrivera à ses fins avec elle.

Mark: On parle de moi?

Derek: Oui, ainsi que cette demoiselle qui dort dans mon lit.

Mark: Désolé, mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution que ta chambre où alors, elle aurait du dormir sur le canapé.

Derek: Finalement valait mieux pour elle qu'elle dorme dans ma chambre.

Mark: Donc tu as déjà rencontré notre nouvelle colocataire? (rire)

Derek: Oui… Elle dormait paisiblement en petite tenue…

Mark: On ne peut pas rêver mieux comme premier contact.

Derek: Tout le monde ne s'appel pas Mark Sloan.

Joe: Les gars, vous risquez d'être en retard.

Derek: Mince… Je te payerai ce soir.

Mark: Moi aussi.

Joe: Pas de problème.

Derek: Et elle travail où notre petite demoiselle?

Mark: Aucune idée, j'ai pas pensé à le lui demander.

Dans les vestiaires…

Cristina: T'es nouvelle?

Meredith: Oui, en deuxième année… Ca se voit tant que ça?

Cristina: Oui. Tu montre trop que tu es complètement paumée.

Meredith: Géniale… Ca commence bien.

Cristina: C'est celui-ci ton casier.

Meredith: Merçi.

Cristina: Tu veux faire qu'elle spécialisation? Moi, j'adore la cardio.

Meredith: Ben… Je dirais que je suis assez intéressée par la neurochirurgie.

Cristina: Ca tombe bien, c'est ici que se trouve le meilleur des neurochirurgiens. Et nous avons aussi le meilleur plasticien et cardiologue, l'obstétricienne se débrouille pas mal aussi.

Meredith: Autrement dit, vous avez tous les meilleurs chirurgiens. (rire)

Cristina: Exactement. Tu viens d'où?

Meredith: De New-York.

Cristina: C'est tous des nuls là-bas et puis, tu ne trouveras pas un meilleur programme que celui du Seattle Grace.

Meredith: Au faite, je m'appelle Meredith Grey.

Cristina: Grey, comme Ellis Grey?

Meredith: Oui…

Cristina: Cool. Moi, c'est Cristina Yang.

Meredith: Tu ne vas pas me poser de question sur moi ou ma mère?

Cristina: Non, pas envie. Et puis, je me doute que ca doit être lourd au bout d'un moment que l'on te compare toujours à elle.

Meredith: C'est sur… Dis, on est…

Cristina: Amie? Si tu veux, ca ne me dérange pas.

Alex: Oh… Come c'est touchant, Yang c'est fait une amie.

Cristina: Ferme là Karev sans ami.

Alex: Même pas vrai, j'ai Bambi.

Cristina: Oh, désolé… Je croyais que c'était ton chien.

George: Hé!

Alex: Enfaite, je compte le garder jusqu'à Noël, puis je le servirais en plat principal ce jour là.

George: Mais ca va aller oui!

Meredith: Euh… Vous êtes toujours comme ça?

George: Non…

Cristina et Alex: Oui.

Meredith: Je sens que je ne vais pas regretter d'être venue ici. (rire)

Alex: Au faite, lui c'est George et moi Alex. Il manque la sexy Izzie, mais elle est partie tôt ce matin pour faire une séance photo de trois jours.

George: C'est la copine d'un de nos titulaires.

Cristina: C'est peut être pour ca qu'elle a réussie sa première année malgré ses absences… En plus, elle m'a réveillée en m'envoyant un message pour dire qu'elle allait décoller. Comme si j'en avais à faire de cette fille.

Meredith: Tu ne l'aime pas?

Cristina: Non.

George: C'est qui ton résident?

Meredith: Miranda Bailey.

Cristina: C'est la même que nous… Aller go, sinon elle va nous tuer sur place.

Miranda trainait dans les couloirs quand elle trouva enfin ses internes.

Miranda: Oh, comme c'est gentille de me faire enfin l'honneur de votre présence!

Cristina: On a une nouvelle, c'est Meredith…

Miranda: Oui merçi, je suis au courant. Alors Karev avec Montgomery, O'Malley avec Sloan, Yang avec Burke et Grey avec Shepherd. Au boulot maintenant!

Meredith déambulait dans les couloirs à le recherche de son titulaire quand elle tomba sur un homme.

Meredith: Excusez moi, je cherche le Dr. Shepherd, seriez qui c'est?

Derek: Oui, bien sur… C'est moi-même. (rire)

Meredith: Oh…

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ils furent comme hypnotisé par l'autre un cours instant avant de reprendre leur esprit.

Derek (troublé): Oui, donc… Euh… Je suis le Dr. Shepherd, le neurochirurgien. Vous êtes nouvelle?

Meredith: Oui, je m'appelle Meredith…

Derek: Très jolie prénom… Dites moi, on ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part?

Meredith: Pas à ma connaissance…

Derek: Bizarre… Biens, allons sauver des vies.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans l'après midi, Meredith avait été prise sur l'opération de Derek. Après celle-ci, il se mit à lui parler.

Derek: Alors, qu'avez-vous pensée de cette opération?

Meredith: C'était vraiment très intéressante et… Merçi de m'avoir mise sur cette opération.

Derek: Mais c'est tout à fait normal, vous êtes là pour apprendre. (rire)

Meredith: Je voulais vous dire…

Derek: Oui?

Meredith: Vous êtes vraiment doué…

Derek se mit à rougir.

Meredith: Oh, désolé…

Derek: Pourquoi?

Meredith: Vous aviez l'air gêné quand je vous ais dit que… Je me trompe peut être, je ne sais pas…

Derek: Non, vous… (rire) Je ne suis pas trop habitué à ce qu'une charmante jeune femme me dise de tel compliment.

Meredith: Je rêve ou vous me draguez?

Derek: Ah bon? Je pensais que c'était l'inverse.

Meredith: Non, non. (rire) Vous êtes mon titulaire et moi votre interne.

Derek: (rire) Ne vous enfaite pas, je ne vais pas me jeter sur vous.

Meredith: Je l'espère bien. (rire)

Derek: En tout cas, vous avez l'air très intéressée par la neuro.

Meredith: Exact. (rire)

Derek: C'est étrange… On se parle comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps…

Meredith: Vous me trouver étrange?

Derek: Non. (rire) Vous m'avez mal compris. C'est cette sensation de vous connaitre qui m'est bizarre.

Meredith: Oh…

Derek: Bon… Pour l'instant c'est l'heure de la pause donc… Si vous le souhaitez, aller à la cafétéria.

Meredith: Ok…

A la cafétéria…

Cristina: Hé, Grey! Ramène ton cul ici!

George: Charmant la façon dont tu l'appelle…

Meredith: Ca te dérangerais pas de m'appeler Meredith?

Cristina: Ok, pas de problème.

Meredith: Et le deuxième garçon, il est où?

George: Alex est encore au bloc.

Cristina: Oh moins, nous n'auront pas l'emmerdeur de service dans les pattes.

Meredith: (rire) Vous me faite trop rire tous les trois.

Cristina: Dis donc… Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait au Dr. Mamour?

Meredith: A qui?

George: Le Dr. Shepherd.

Meredith: Ah, lui… Ben rien, pourquoi?

Cristina: Il n'arrête pas de te regarder.

Meredith: Hein?!

George: C'est vrai en plus, c'est à se demander s'il écoute le Dr. Burke. (rire)

Elle se retourna pour constater ce qu'il disait et effectivement, son regard était dans sa direction.

Cristina: Où alors, ils parlent de toi. Ca serait un peu normale en même temps t'es la nouvelle, tout le monde va parler de toi pendant un bon moment.

George: Mais dans se cas, le Dr. Burke, lui aussi, devrait la regarder.

Meredith: Mais ca suffit oui!

Alex arriva et s'installa.

Alex: De quoi vous parlez?

George: Que le Dr. Shepherd n'arrête pas de mâter Meredith.

Alex: Intéressant… Il t'intéresse?

Meredith: Pardon?

Alex: Ben quoi, comme ca toi tu le drague, il flash sur toi et moi je console la sexy Izzie.

Cristina: Bonne idée, surtout qu'elle n'est pas là pour jouer les chiens de garde…

Pensée de Meredith: Je sais que j'avais dis que j'aimerais bien trouver l'amour mais… Même s'il m'attire beaucoup, c'est mon titulaire et il est prit… (soupir) Elle commence bien ma nouvelle vie, il n'y a rien à dire…

Cristina: Hé! T'écoute quand on te parle?!

Meredith: Oui, je t'écoute… Et votre plan ne m'intéresse pas.

Alex: Tu crains Grey…

Un peu plus loin…

Preston: Derek, arrête de la regarder comme ca.

Derek: Mais… Cette fille m'intrigue, j'ai l'impression de connaitre son parfum et… Je lui ai parlé comme si je la connaissais depuis longtemps.

Preston: Tu ne serais quand même pas en train de flasher sur elle par hasard?

Derek: Non… Du moins je ne crois pas…

Preston: C'est humain de craquer sur quelqu'un, surtout quand la demoiselle en question est charmante.

Derek: J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Preston: Qui est encore partie pour faire des photos, ca fait quoi? Six mois seulement que vous êtes ensemble?

Derek: Non, huit mois.

Preston (ironiquement): Oh, pardon… C'est vrai que c'est énorme. De plus tu n'as aucune idée de si elle te trompe où pas quand elle part faire ces photo…

Derek: Preston… Là ferme.

Alors que les internes partirent de la cafétéria, Mark arriva.

Mark: Salut les mecs. Ca boum?

Preston: Derek a flashé sur la nouvelle interne.

Derek: Preston, tu m'énerves.

Preston: Et tu m'en vois ravi.

Mark: Tu oserais faire des infidélités à ta blonde? Intéressant… Où se trouve la magnifique créature?

Preston: Elle est partie il ya quelque minute avec les autres internes.

Mark: Dommage…

Preston: En tous cas, Izzie Stevens a dès à présent une concurrente.

Mark: Je crois bien que oui. (rire)

Derek: Je pars, vous commencez à m'énerver un peu trop.

Mark: Il n'y a que la vérité qui touche! (rire)


	4. Chapter 4

Dans les couloirs…

Derek: Voulez-vous bien aller donner ceci pour être analysé?

Meredith: Ok… Euh… Je ne sais pas où cela se trouve.

Cristina: Voulez vous que je lui montre?

Derek: … Oui, aller avec elle.

Alors qu'elles s'avancèrent, Cristina c'était retourné et avait remarqué que Derek les regardaient s'éloigner.

Cristina: Il te regarde partir… (rire)

Meredith: Arrête…

Cristina: Où alors c'est ton p'tit cul qu'il mâte. (rire)

Meredith: Cristina!

Cristina: Ca va devenir intéressant tous ca…

Alors qu'elles s'approchaient du service d'analyses, Meredith s'arrêta net.

Cristina: Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

Meredith: J'ai cru voir mon colocataire…

Cristina: Ah… Donne, je vais te montrer comment il faut faire avec ces débiles.

Meredith: Ok, tiens.

Homme: C'est pour qui?

Cristina: C'est pour le Dr. Shepherd et il tient à avoir ses analyses le plus vite possible.

Homme: Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

Cristina: J'ai dis le plus vite possible!

Homme: Bien, ca va! Ne vous exciter pas comme ca.

Elle se retourna vers son ami.

Cristina: C'est pas plus compliqué que ca.

Meredith: On fait quoi maintenant?

Cristina: Bonne question… Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre après le boulot chez Joe?

Meredith: Je veux bien, oui.

Cristina: Dans ce cas, à toute à l'heure.

Meredith partie rejoindre Derek dans son bureau.

Derek: Vous ne savez plus vous passez de moi on dirait. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Euh…

Derek: Oui?

Meredith: Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Derek: Peut être bien…

Meredith: Et… Qu'est ce que je peux faire?

Derek (avec un grand sourire): Accepter mon invitation…

Meredith: Pardon?

Derek: Euh… Vous accepteriez de venir boire un verre chez Joe avec moi? Après le travail bien sur.

Meredith: Oh…

Derek: … Alors?

Meredith: Enfaite, Cristina ma fait la même proposition…

Derek: Oh, je vois… Ce n'est pas grave. Sinon, vous pouvez aller compléter le dossier du patient de ce matin, si ce n'est pas encore fait.

Meredith: Bien…

Elle sortie de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Derek: Bon sans… Mais qu'est ce qui ma prit… Je passe pas du tout un con…

Du côté de l'accueil…

George: Tu cherches quoi?

Meredith: Un dossier, celui de monsieur Wilson. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

George: Attend que je regarde… Tiens le voilà, il était tombé sur le bureau.

Meredith: Merçi.

George: Y'a pas de quoi.

Comme prévu, après avoir fini sa journée, Meredith partie rejoindre Cristina chez Joe.

Cristina: T'en fais une de c'est tête. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Meredith: Si… Si un de ns titulaire nous invite à boire un verre ici après le travail… On a le droit d'accepter?

Cristina: Bien sur, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas? Attend… Non, ne me dis pas que… !

Meredith: Que quoi?

Cristina: Le Dr. Mamour t'a invité à boire un verre?!

Meredith: Oui, mais…

Cristina: Mais quoi?

Meredith: Je lui ais dis non… Tu me l'avais demandé avant et…

Cristina: Mais t'es conne ma parole!

Meredith: Sympa…

Cristina: Tu aurais du dire oui et m'envoyer balader! Bien que si tu me l'aurais dis plutôt, je t'aurais planté. Non mais quand même… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?!

Meredith: Euh… Je devrais?

Cristina: On parle du Dr. Mamour là! Ce mec n'invite pas tous ses internes à boire un verre après le boulot! Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais ou si tu lui as promis une folle nuit d'amour les jours où son idiote de blonde n'est pas là mais… Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à ce mec, ca c'est clair.

Meredith: Et je fais comment moi maintenant?

Cristina: Alors là… Je sais pas.

Meredith: En plus, il avait l'air triste que je lui dise non…

Cristina: Meredith Grey, tu es une méchante fille. Comment as-tu osé le rendre triste?!

Meredith: Mais… Je…

Cristina: Regarde qui vient d'arriver…

Derek s'avança vers le bar, puis regarda qui se trouvait là et remarqua Meredith. Il lui fit signe.

Meredith: Qu'est ce que je fais?

Cristina: Tu peux lui faire signe ou aller le voir… Et puis zut, va directement le voir, c'est mieux.

Elle se leva pour le rejoindre.

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd… Je…

Derek: Appelez-moi Derek.

Meredith: Et moi, Meredith.

Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle lui répondit.

Meredith: Je peux vous offrir un verre?

Il lui montra son verre.

Derek: J'en ai déjà un… Mais merçi quand même.

Meredith: Bien, euh… Je… Je vais rejoindre Cristina… Là-bas.

Derek: Ok.

Joe: La pauvre… T'aurais au moins pu accepter son verre.

Derek: Je sais pas si cela aurait été une bonne idée…

Joe: Ca va pas?

Il la regarda rire avec Cristina. Il devenait de plus en plus perturbé par cette jeune femme, mais pourquoi elle? Qu'avait elle de spéciale pour réussir à le troublé ainsi.

Derek: Dès que Mark arrive, tu me l'envoi à l'appart.

Joe: Ok, pas de problème.

Il sorti de chez Joe et c'est quelques minutes plus tard que Mark arriva.

Mark: Hé, salut ma belle… Tiens dont, voilà Cristina Yang.

Cristina: Au revoir!

Mark: Ok, ca va… (rire) On se voit plus tard ma belle.

Meredith: Ok.

Cristina: Tu le connais d'où?

Meredith: C'est mon colocataire.

Cristina: Et tu sais qui est son pote?

Meredith: Non, pourquoi?

Cristina: C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais… (rire)

Joe: Mark, Derek m'a demandé de t'envoyer à l'appart.

Mark: Pourquoi?

Joe: Je ne sais pas moi. Mais il t'attend, il semblait perturbé.

Mark: Surement à propos de sa belle interne qui la envouté. (rire)

Joe: Tu es au courant qu'Izzie est partie ce matin?

Mark: Moi, je te parle d'une petite nouvelle qui ne le laisse pas du tout indifférent.

Joe: Ok, je comprends mieux… (rire)

Mark: Bon, c'est pas tout ca, mais il m'attend.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark entra dans l'appart, mais bizarrement ne trouva pas son ami.

Mark: Bon… On va faire plus simple… Derek?!

Derek: Ouai?

Mark: T'es où?

Derek: Je débarrasse la chambre pour la colocataire.

Mark: Tu va voir, elle est magnifique…

Derek: Aide-moi à arranger cette chambre. (rire)

Mark: Tu sais… On pourrait laisser la chambre comme ca et profiter de l'occasion de partager soit toi soit moi, notre lit avec elle…

Derek: Pervers… (rire)

Mark: On verra bien si tu diras encore ca quand tu va la voir, tu vas le regretter. (rire)

Derek: On va dire que oui pour te faire plaisir.

Mark: Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Derek: Je crois que j'ai un problème…

Mark: Tu craques grave sur la nouvelle interne. (rire)

Derek: Rigole pas… Je suis sérieux.

Mark: Oh… Tu crois que tu pourrais aller jusqu'à quitter Izzie pour cette fille?

Derek: Je sais pas mais…

Mark: Il pourrait y avoir des risques genre… La tromper?

Derek: Ouai…

Mark: Si jamais ca devrait arriver un jour, demande toi si Izzie est la fille qui te convient vraiment…

Derek: Je n'ai pas besoin de la tromper pour savoir que je ne finirais pas mes jours avec elle.

Mark: Et ben voilà… On y arrive.

Derek: Mark, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à tromper celle avec qui je suis.

Mark: Je sais, mais des fois, il y a des évènements qui nous sont incontrôlable …

Derek: Je sais pas… J'ai l'impression de la connaitre et son parfum… Je le connais mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où et puis… Je me sens bien en sa présence et… Elle me trouble… Elle est tellement…

Mark: T'es sur que tu n'as que flashé sur elle et pas plus? (rire)

Derek: Tu m'aide pas là…

Mark: Tu sais quoi? Laisse faire le temps et tu verras bien.

Derek: Ok…

Chez Joe…

Cristina: Tu l'as rencontré où Mark?

Meredith: Ici, hier soir.

Cristina: Il ta dragué c'est ca?

Meredith: Je l'ai trouvé plutôt marrant. (rire)

Cristina: Tu trouve? T'es sur qu'on parle de la même personne?

Meredith: Ben… Oui.

Cristina: Et ben ca promet tout ca.

Meredith: Tu veux venir à l'appart?

Cristina: Pour tomber sur l'autre débile? Non merçi.

Meredith: Comme tu voudras… A demain.

Cristina: Ouai, c'est ca.

Après quelques minutes, Meredith arriva à l'appart visiblement vide…

Meredith: Bonsoir… Il y a quelqu'un?

Derek: J'arrive!

Meredith (à elle-même): Je connais cette voix…

Derek: Oui, c'est pourqu….

Il était simplement vêtu d'un essuie, en le voyant, Meredith fut surprise et laissa tomber ses bouquins.

Derek: Meredith, que faites-vous ici?

Meredith (troublée par cette vision de Derek): Euh… Je … Enfin… Je suis…

Derek: Tu veux que je t'aide à ramasser tes bouquins?

Meredith (toujours aussi troublée): Hein? Mes… Oh! Euh… Je vais les… Ca ira, merçi…

Derek (avec un grand sourire): Ok. Tu es sur que ca va aller?

Meredith (bafouillant): Oui, oui… Ca va… Ca va, je …

Elle ramassa ses bouquins tête baissé sans oser tourner son regard vers Derek.

Meredith: Je suis désolé… Je crois bien que… Je me suis trompé d'appart…

Mark: Hé, ca va la miss?

Meredith: Apparemment pas…

Pensée de Meredith: Mon dieu, c'est quoi ce plan? Ce n'était pas prévue ca!!

Mark: Derek, voici notre colocataire Meredith.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot, mais Meredith avait bien remarqué qu'il lui souriait.

Derek: Mark… Je peux te parler?

Mark: Ouai, on revient. Ta chambre est débarrassée donc mets toi à l'aise.

Meredith: Ok…

Mark: Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis?

Derek: C'est elle l'interne dont je te parlais!!

Mark: Oh… Tu veux que je… ?

Derek: Non… Non, elle reste.

Mark: (rire) Toi… J'ai l'impression que tu tombe amoureux.

Derek: N'importe quoi.

Mark: Si tu le dis. (rire) En tous cas, si c'est le cas je la laisserais tranquille pour toi avoir toute tes chances…

Derek: Elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi.

Mark: Je sais, mais tu pourrais au moins me laisser rêver. (rire)

Dans le salon…

Mark: Ca va?

Meredith: Ouai, mais ca fait tout drôle de savoir que l'un de mes titulaires est mon colocataire…

Derek: Mais ce n'est pas pour ca que je vais te favoriser.

Mark: Et moi non plus.

Meredith: Pardon?

Mark: Je suis aussi l'un des titulaires du Seattle Grace.

Meredith: C'est une blague?

Derek: Non. (rire)

Meredith: Vous êtes tous les deux mes…

Mark: Quoi que je veux bien te favoriser si tu viens dans ma chambre cette nuit…

Meredith: Même pas en rêve.

Derek: C'est quoi ton nom?

Meredith: Grey.

Derek: Tu es la fille d'Ellis Grey?

Meredith: Oui, pourquoi?

Mark: Non seulement t'es canon mais en plus intelligente… Cool.

Derek perdu le fil de la conversation, il parti dans ses pensés. Il chercha encore et encore et fini par trouver…

Derek: Je sais d'où je te connais.

Meredith: Pardon?

Derek: Quand j'étais plus jeune, mes parents étaient les voisins de la famille Grey. Je me suis beaucoup occupé de leur fille quand le père est parti.

Meredith: … Oui. Je me souviens vaguement qu'un jeune homme s'occupait de moi, effectivement…

Derek: Je crois que la dernière fois que je… Enfin que je t'ai vu, tu avais10 ans.

Meredith: Après tu es parti ici à Seattle pour…

Derek: Pour mes études et devenir neurochirurgien.

Meredith: … Ouai.

Mark: Vous vous connaissez? Allez balancer mes chéris, je veux tout savoir!

Ils parlèrent une parti de la nuit du passé et vers 1h30, ils partirent se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux jours plus tard, les trois colocataires s'entendaient super bien et passaient pas mal de temps ensemble.  
A l'hôpital vers 18 heures...  
Derek: Meredith!  
Meredith: Tu n'es pas sensé m'appeler Dr. Grey?  
Derek: Je devrais, oui... (rire)  
Meredith: Fais le alors. (rire)  
Derek: Bien... Dans ce cas, Dr. Grey accepteriez vous de venir boire un verre avec le Dr. Sloan et moi-même après le travail? Amenez le Dr. Yang si vous voulez.  
Il lui souri ce qui commença un peu à gêner Meredith.  
Meredith: J'accepte avec plaisir. (rire) Je ferais la proposition à ma collègue...  
Derek: Bien. A ce soir... Dr. Grey.  
Elle se mit à rire tout en s'éloignant quant à Derek, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, il la regarda s'éloigner.  
Preston: Dr. Shepherd, peut on savoir à quoi vous jouez? Vous avez une petite amie me semble t'il...  
Derek: Meredith n'est qu'une amie.  
Preston: Oui, bien sur... Ce n'est qu'une amie.  
Derek: Preston...  
Preston: Toi, ami avec une fille pareille, je demande à voir. (rire)  
Derek: Et bien... Tu le verras. Tu entends quoi par une fille pareille?  
Preston: Une fille adorable, douce et affectueuse... Je dirais même attirante, tu ne trouve pas?  
Derek: Je la connais depuis qu'elle a 2 ans, ca te va?  
Preston: Oh... Tu m'en apprends une.  
Derek (en vainqueur): Tu as autre chose à rajouter peut être?  
Preston: ... Non.  
Derek: Dans ce cas, je m'en vais travailler.  
Preston: Si... J'ai quand même quelque chose à dire.  
Derek: Ah oui et quoi?  
Preston: T'es sentiments envers elle sont ambigüe.  
Derek: Et moi, je te dis que ce n'est qu'une amie. (rire)  
Preston: C'est faux, c'est ce que tu veux tous nous faire croire et surtout à elle. Ca se voit tu rigole!  
Derek: Oh comme c'est bizarre, j'ai une urgence! (rire)  
Preston: Ton biper n'a même pas sonné, menteur! (rire)  
Derek: Oh tient... Un tournant et je disparais... (rire)  
Preston: Je t'aurais Shepherd! (rire)  
Mais malheureusement, les deux commère de l'hôpital avaient tout vu et tout entendu...  
Femme 1: Tu crois que c'est sérieux cette histoire?  
Femme 2: Quoi? Que Derek serait amoureux de cette fille? C'est du n'importe quoi!  
Femme 1: Et pourquoi pas? Après tout, Izzie n'a pas été souvent là ces derniers mois. Donc moi, je trouverais ca normale qu'il craque sur une autre.  
Femme 2: Et bien pas moi!  
Femme 1: T'es injuste... Il mérite d'être heureux et d'avoir quelqu'un qui soit vraiment au près de lui et quelque part on ne sait où a faire des photos débile.  
Femme 2: Izzie est mannequin au cas où tu l'aurais oublié!  
Femme 1: ... Je sais.  
Femme 2: Et elle est notre amie!  
Femme 1: (soupir) ... Ouai.  
Femme 2: Au boulot maintenant!  
En salle de garde...  
Meredith: C'est donc ici que tu te cache. (rire)  
Cristina: Je ne me cache pas, je me repose.  
Meredith: Tu sais qu'on a fini dans moins de deux heures? (rire)  
Cristina: Oui et alors?  
Meredith: Dis... Ca te dirait de venir boire un verre avec Derek, Mark et moi?  
Cristina: ... Ok.  
Meredith: C'est vrai?  
Cristina: Puisque je te le dis.  
Meredith: Merçi. Alors c'est ici votre salle de garde?  
Cristina: Ouai. Il y en a même qui s'envoie en l'air ici, dont Mark...  
Meredith: (rire) Je sais, il me la dit.  
Cristina: Ah bon?  
Meredith: Il ma pas tout dis dans les détails et encore heureux. (rire) Mais il me l'a dis.  
Cristina: Il m'épate. Aurait-il compris qu'il ne te mettra jamais dans son lit? (rire)  
Meredith: Peut être. (rire)  
Cristina: Et avec mamour, comment ca va?  
Meredith (rougissant légèrement): Il est attentionné avec moi.  
Cristina: Tu sais qu'il continu à te regarder quand tu t'éloigne de lui? (rire)  
Meredith: C'est parce qu'il m'aime bien.  
Cristina: Et plus si affinité... (rire)  
Meredith: Cristina!  
Cristina: Ben quoi? (rire) Avoue que t'aimerais bien dormir dans son lit.  
Meredith: J'ai dormis dans son lit la première nuit.  
Cristina: Je ne parle pas de ce sens là... Moi je parle de toi, lui dans un même lit coller serrer et...  
Meredith: Stop, arrête-toi là avant que tu ne le regrette. (rire)  
Cristina: Je faisais que commencer! Ce n'est pas juste...  
Meredith: Gros bébé. (rire)  
Cristina: Ose me dire que ca ne t'a jamais traversée l'esprit cette belle idée.  
Meredith: ... J'dois aller travailler... MOI.  
Cristina: Vas-y fuit devant la réalité... Mais sache qu'elle te rattrapera plus vite que tu ne le crois. (rire)  
Meredith: Là ferme, Cristina Yang! (rire)  
Cristina: Attention, si tu croise mamour, il va encore mâter ton joli petit cul. (rire)  
Meredith: Cris, tu m'énerve...  
Cristina: Ce fut un plaisir. (rire)  
A la fin de la journée, une surprise attendait Meredith dans le hall...  
Derek: Salut toi...  
Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue.  
Meredith (perturbé par son baiser): Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Je t'attendais.  
Meredith: Ah... Merçi.  
Derek: Et Cristina?  
Meredith: Elle va nous rejoindre.  
Derek: On y va alors?  
Meredith: Ok...  
Derek: Après vous...  
Femme 1: T'as vu ca?!  
Femme 2: C'est mauvais signe...  
Femme 1: Il faisait ca aussi au début avec Izzie.  
Femme 2: C'est bien pour ca que j'ais dis que c'étais mauvais signe!


	7. Chapter 7

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Joe, Derek avait sa main dans le dos de Meredith ce qui en étonna plus d'un.  
Derek: Mark est là-bas, tu viens?  
Meredith: Je vais voir Joe et puis je viens.  
Derek: Ok.  
Joe: Bonjour miss.  
Meredith: Salut, ca va?  
Joe: Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander...  
Meredith: Pourquoi?  
Joe: Et bien... Quand tu es entré ici, Shepherd avait sa main dans ton dos...  
Meredith (un peut triste): On est amie... C'est tout.  
Joe: Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
Meredith: Si... Si, ca va...  
Joe: Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui?  
Meredith: Je sais pas... De toute façon, il a quelqu'un et...  
Joe: Il t'adore... Beaucoup même. Et je crois bien qu'il...  
Meredith: Qu'il me considère comme une sœur...  
Pensée de Joe: C'est pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire...  
Meredith: J'dois vraiment avoir l'air bête, non?  
Joe: Non... Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment adorable et... Celui qui t'aura pour petite amie sera aux anges grâce à toi.  
Meredith (gênée): ... Merçi.  
Du côté des garçons...  
Mark: Tu cherches la foudre? (rire)  
Derek: Pardon?  
Mark: Tu es entré avec Meredith et tu avais ta main dans son dos. Tant que tu y es inscrit sur ton front, je craque pour une autre. (rire)  
Derek: Mince... Je... Je crois que je me suis laissé aller...  
Mark: Je crois aussi. (rire) De plus, si Izzie aurait été là... Tu étais mort et enterré. (rire)  
Derek: ... Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir? J'ai tellement envie de prendre Meredith dans mes bras, de la serrer tout contre moi, de la caresser, de... Mais d'un autre côté, j'aime Izzie...  
Mark: On va faire simple... Tu es amoureux d'Izzie?  
Derek: ... Ouai.  
Mark: Tu es amoureux de Meredith?  
Derek: ... Je crois.  
Mark: Déjà, tu es sur que tu ne finiras pas tes jours avec la blonde mais pour l'instant, tu as encore des sentiments pour elle. Et par rapport à Meredith, tu n'es pas sur de tes sentiments même si au fond de toi tu sais que tu en es fou amoureux. Maintenant ce que je te conseils, c'est d'attendre... Attend de voir comment évolue ta relation avec la miss et ce pour ne pas l'effrayer et du coup aussi pour ne pas faire souffrir Izzie.  
Derek: ... Ok.  
Mark: Ca va?  
Derek: Ca va pas être facile à gérer...  
Mark: J'ai jamais dis que ce serais facile.  
Derek: A ton avis, je suis quoi pour elle? Un ami? Un grand frère?  
Mark: Ne te torture pas l'esprit maintenant et profite de la soirée avec notre petite princesse.  
Derek: T'as raison, profitons de moment présent.  
Meredith arriva avec un plateau à la main.  
Mark: Qu'est ce que c'est?  
Meredith: Je me suis permis de vous prendre à boire...  
Derek: Merçi, t'es un ange.  
Meredith se mit à rougir.  
Mark : Alors, toujours aussi heureuse d'être notre colocataire?  
Meredith: Oui et je ne le regrette pas.  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Nous non plus.  
Mark: Regarder qui voilà.  
Cristina: Quoi, t'as un problème?!  
Mark: Non, non... Ca t'intéresse toujours pas de passer une nuit torride avec moi?  
Cristina: Je préfère être malade que de passer une nuit avec toi.  
Derek et Meredith se mirent à rire.  
Mark: Et toi ma belle? Toujours pas d'accord?  
Meredith: Tu sais bien que je t'apprécie mais... C'est encore et toujours non, désolé pour toi. (rire)  
Derek se mit à sourire, car encore une fois, elle avait rejetée la proposition de Mark.  
Mark: Vous n'êtes pas sympa les filles, j'vais être triste...  
Cristina: Tu t'en remettras...  
Mark: Je n'en suis pas sur...  
Cristina: Alors comme ca, Derek, tu connais Meredith depuis longtemps?  
Derek: Oui, depuis qu'elle a 2 ans.  
Mark: c'est quand même marrant que vous vous connaissiez.  
Cristina: Elle devait surement être très sage quand elle était petite. (rire)  
Derek: Pas toujours. (rire)  
Meredith: J'aimerais bien qu'on change de discussion...  
Cristina: Ok, alors Mark... Combien de fille tu t'es fais ce mois-ci?  
Mark: Hé! Je ne te permets pas... Ca ne regarde que moi.  
Ils continuèrent à parler de tous et de rien, jusqu'à l'arriver d'une certaine personne.  
Izzie: Bonsoir mon chéri...  
Derek (surpris): Izzie?! Mais...  
Izzie: Oui, je sais que je devais arriver dans la nuit mais j'ai réussi à prendre un vol plutôt. Tu n'es pas content de me voir?  
Mark avait remarqué que son ami était déstabilisé par la présence d'Izzie et que Meredith en la voyant avait baissé les yeux.  
Derek: Si... Bien sur.  
Izzie: Cris, comment va tu?  
Cristina: ... Oh, tu me parlais?  
Izzie: Ok... Je vois. C'est une nouvelle?  
Meredith releva la tête.  
Mark: Oui.  
Izzie: Je suis Izzie Stevens, la fiancée de Derek.  
Mark: Vous n'êtes pas fiancé.  
Izzie: Copine, fiancée, qu'est ce que ca change? (rire)  
Cristina: Tout pauvre cruche.  
Izzie: La ferme Cris. Alors la nouvelle, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis comment tu t'appelais.  
Meredith: Je suis...  
Pensée de Meredith: ... Mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de douleur. Comment voulez vous rivaliser avec ca... Elle est blonde, c'est un mannequin et elle est belle... Mais si ca se trouve, elle est bête comme ses pieds.... Quant à moi... Je ne suis que Meredith, la gamine dont il s'est occupé étant plus jeune...  
Izzie: Vous êtes sur qu'elle est normal?  
Cristina: Ca lui arrive d'être ailleurs. Elle s'appelle Meredith et tu lui fou la paix.  
Izzie: Derek, ca te dérange pas si on va chez toi?  
Derek: Maintenant?!  
Izzie: Oui... J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi...  
Derek: Ok...  
Ils partirent main dans la main.  
Mark: Ben on va devoir attendre un certain moment avant de rentrer nous deux...  
Meredith: Pourquoi?  
Mark: Elle va surement couchée avec Derek, comme elle est là, c'est ce qu'elle voulait insinuer par (il change sa voix) « J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi... »  
Cristina: Moi cette fille, je la déteste. Elle se colle à lui sans arrêt, elle ne le laisse même pas respirer et tu va voir que vous n'allez plus souvent vous retrouver avec lui à l'appart.  
Meredith: Ah bon?  
Mark: Elle va sans arrêt lui demander de venir chez elle pour qu'il y passe la nuit et tout et comme c'est une qui pense qu'au sex... Attend même pas un moi après avoir été avec lui elle voulait déjà couchée avec, cette fille est une obsédée.  
Cristina: Et Derek est encore plus bête d'accepter.  
Meredith: Je ... Je vais nous chercher à boire... Plein de verre même... Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin...  
Mark: Elle va bien?  
Cristina: Oui, enfin je crois... Elle semble bizarre tout d'un coup.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Mark et Meredith rentrèrent à l'appart en silence... Enfin plus où moins. Meredith était complètement saoule et Mark essayait tant bien que mal de la faire avancée. Quant à Derek, il était dans sa chambre endormi avec Izzie.  
Mark: Bon, toi dodo compris?  
Meredith: (rire) Non, pas dodo.  
Mark: Meredith... Va dans ta chambre dormir.  
Meredith: (soupir) Ok... Oups. (rire) Suis tombée par terre. (rire)  
Mark: Fait attention, tu vas les réveiller.  
Meredith: Oh... Les pauvres petites choses j'ai presque réveillé eux. (rire)  
Mark: T'es complètement bourrée... Géniale.  
Meredith: (rire) Mais non non...  
Mark: Oh que si...Elle finie par entrer dans sa chambre pour se changer et Mark parti dans la sienne espérant pouvoir s'endormir vite. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Meredith arriva dans sa chambre, vêtu de son t-shirt et de sa culotte.  
Mark (surpris): Meredith?!  
Meredith: Quoi? T'as plus envie de me mettre dans ton lit? (rire)  
Mark: Ne fais pas ca...  
Elle n'écouta pas Mark et se glissa sous les draps tout contre lui.  
Mark: Meredith...  
Meredith: Profite s'en, cela n'arrivera qu'une fois...  
Elle mit sa tête sur son torse et commença à lui caressé le bras.


	8. Chapter 8

A son réveille, Meredith avait un peu de mal à savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais quand elle vu qu'elle avait dormie avec Mark, toute sorte de question lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se leva et vit qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements, ce qui la réconforta dans l'idée qu'il ne c'était rien passé. Mais c'est tout de même paniqué qu'elle sortie de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Derek qui était au coin cuisine, l'avait vu sortir de la chambre de Mark. Lui aussi, commença à se poser des questions et comptait bien en avoir les réponses.  
Izzie: Ca va pas? Tu as l'air bizarre...  
Derek: Ca te dérangerait tant que ca de t'habiller quand tu sors de la chambre?  
Izzie: Que je sache ca n'a jamais posé problème avant que je me promène en robe de nuit.  
Derek: Le respect des gens, tu connais?!  
Izzie: Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied où quoi?!  
Derek: Va t'habiller!  
Izzie: C'est bon, calme tes nerfs!  
Mark ouvra la porte de sa chambre et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait malgré qu'il était encore à moitié endormi.  
Mark: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
Derek et Izzie: Rien!  
Mark: Ok... Ben je vais me rendormir une demie heure dans ce cas...  
Derek: J'ai quelque chose à régler avec toi! Alors ramène-toi ici!  
Izzie: Dans ce cas, moi aussi!  
Mark: Vous savez quoi? Prenez rendez-vous et peut être que je vous recontacterais...  
Il ferma sa porte, les laissant face à face. Meredith qui avait tout entendue, n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre.  
Izzie: Quant à toi, je te ferais signaler que tu es en boxer!  
Derek: Contrairement à toi, je suis chez moi!!  
Izzie: Va te faire foutre Shepherd!  
Derek: Toi-même!  
Elle entra dans la chambre de Derek en claquant fortement la porte. Meredith appela Cristina pour lui demander si elle était déjà à l'hôpital, comme elle répondit positivement, elle décida d'aller la rejoindre.  
Meredith: Aller Méré, courage... Tu peux traverser le salon sans te faire remarquer... On respire u grand coup et on y va... Mince et si je croise l'autre blonde qu'est ce que je fais? Oh et puis zut!  
Elle sortie de sa chambre mais à peine avait elle fait quelque pas que son regard croisa celui de Derek. Mais l'ambiance semblait tendue...  
Meredith: ... Salut.  
Derek: ... Salut.  
Meredith: Euh... Je dois... Je vais rejoindre Cristina.  
Derek (sèchement): Tu n'as aucun compte à nous rendre, tu fais ce que tu veux.  
Meredith: Bien... J'y vais.  
Derek: Ben vas-y.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Meredith arrivait dans les vestiaires.  
Cristina: Ah, tu voilà enfin.  
Meredith: Désolé, il y a eu quelques soucis...  
Cristina: Raconte.  
Meredith: Je sais pas ce qui a déclenché ca mais... Derek c'est disputé avec sa débile de blonde...  
Cristina: Trop fort, j'adore! Encore, encore...  
Meredith: Ils se sont crier dessus puis s'en sont pris à Mark et ca à finie par elle qui a dit à Derek, qu'il devait aller se faire foutre.  
Cristina: Intéressant... C'est deux là pourrait bien ne plus faire long feu... (rire)  
Meredith: En tout cas, Derek avait l'air énervé.  
Cristina: De mieux en mieux. (rire)  
Meredith: Cris, t'as déjà eu des trous de mémoire après une soirée bien arrosée?  
Cristina: Ca m'est arrivée une fois je pense, pourquoi?  
Meredith: J'ai apparemment passé la nuit dans les bras de... Mark.  
Cristina: Aie... C'est un faite qu'hier, toi, tu étais complètement bourrée mais pas lui... Et s'il a fait ce à quoi on pense avec toi... C'est complètement dégueulasse, parce qu'il aura profité de toi.  
Meredith: Comment je vais faire pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé?  
Cristina: Déjà... A ton réveille, tu étais comment? Habillée, débraillée ou... Sans rien?  
Meredith: Habillée mais... Dans ses bras.  
Cristina: Il est probable qu'il ne c'est rien passé.  
Meredith: Où alors, il m'a rhabillée après...  
Cristina: Mince, c'est vrai qu'il est expert dans ce domaine...  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que je dois faire a ton avis?  
Cristina: Pour l'instant évite-le, je m'en charge.  
Meredith: Merçi...  
Chez Joe...  
Joe: Ca ne va pas?  
Mark: Je crois que Derek veut ma mort. (rire)  
Joe: Ah bon. (rire) Pourquoi?  
Mark: Aucune idée... Mais je t'arderais surement pas à le savoir. (rire)  
Derek entra toujours aussi énervé que tout à l'heure.  
Mark: Oui, c'est pourquoi?  
Derek: T'as couché avec elle?!  
Mark: Tu parles de Meredith?  
Derek: Non d'Izzie... Bien sur de Meredith!!  
Mark: Oh... T'es jaloux?  
Derek: Réponds moi!!  
Mark: ... Non. A toi de trouver la réponse.  
Derek parti fou de rage de chez Joe.


	9. Chapter 9

Dans la matinée...  
Miranda: Où sont encore passé ces internes de malheur...  
Cristina: On est là.  
Meredith: On est à l'heure.  
George: Moi aussi.  
Miranda: Et où sont les deux autres?  
Alex: Ici.  
Miranda: Bien... Yang avec Burke, Karev avec...  
Cristina: Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais... J'aimerais être avec le Dr. Sloan.  
Miranda: Je te fais plaisir en te mettant avec Burke parce que tu adore la cardio et... ! De plus c'est moi qui décide, pas toi!  
Cristina: Alors?  
Miranda: Va avec et laisse moi tranquille. Qui veut Burke?  
George: Moi, moi!  
Miranda: Ok, c'est pour toi. Karev avec Montgomery, quant à vous deux... Qui est la plus motivée pour aller avec Shepherd? Je préviens, l'autre va à la mine.  
Cristina: Je serais vous, je mettrais Meredith avec Shepherd.  
Miranda: Yang, tu ne veux pas ma place tant que tu y es?!  
Cristina: Non... Non, ca va.  
Izzie: Vous n'avez qu'à la mettre avec Derek... J'irais à la mine.  
Miranda: Alors ca... C'est une nouvelle, Stevens qui laisse une occasion d'être avec Shepherd passer... Les deux amoureux se sont disputés?  
Izzie: Ca ne vous regarde pas! Je sais très bien que ca vous déplais que je sorte avec lui.  
Miranda (ironiquement): Tu m'étonne...  
Cristina: Donc c'est Meredith qui va avec Shepherd?  
Miranda: Yang, tu m'énerves! Arrête de te prendre pour sa mère!  
Cristina: Hein?! J'me prends pas pour sa mère!  
Miranda: Ben on ne le dirait pas! Donc Grey avec Shepherd et Stevens à la mine. Et maintenant je ne veux plus aucune d'entre vous dans mes pattes!  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
Derek: Savez vous si j'ai un interne aujourd'hui?  
Olivia: Aucune idée, quand j'ai croisée Bailey, elle les cherchait.  
Derek: Le Dr. Bailey.  
Olivia: Oui, pardon...  
Elle leva la tête de l'ordinateur et vit Meredith derrière Derek.  
Olivia (avec un grand sourire): Je crois bien que vous avez une interne, Dr. Shepherd.  
Il se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à Meredith.  
Pensée de Derek: Je crois bien qu'il m'est impossible de me disputer avec elle où de lui en vouloir... Je n'arrive même pas à lui faire la tête... Elle est si belle et si douce, comment lui résister... Mark, maudit sois tu si tu lui as fait du mal.  
Meredith: Dr. Shepherd?  
Derek: Oui, excusez-moi... On y va.  
D'un autre côté...  
Mark: Oh, mais qui voilà... Si je ne rêve pas, c'est la première fois que je t'ais come interne.  
Cristina: J'ai demandée à être ton interne pour une seule et bonne raison... Meredith.  
Mark: Quoi Meredith?  
Cristina: Elle s'est réveillée dans tes bras sans savoir ce qui c'est passé cette nuit.  
Mark: Elle ne se souvient de rien?  
Cristina: Non... Et elle panique grave par ta faute.  
Mark: Où est elle?  
Cristina: Cela ne servira à rien d'essayer de lui parler, je lui ais dis de t'éviter.  
Mark: Et alors?  
Cristina: Elle compte bien le faire. Donc si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, c'est à moi qu'il faudra t'adresser.  
Mark: Comment veux tu qu'on règle cette histoire correctement si je dois parler à travers toi?  
Cristina: Tu n'as pas d'autre choix!  
Mark: Ok, tu sais quoi... Je vais tout te raconter, comme ca tu va arrêter de m'emmerder.  
Cristina: Ca vaudrait mieux pour toi.  
Mark: Après avoir fait les visites avec Derek, Meredith semblait s'être évaporée. Il se mit à sa recherche et ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard qu'il la trouva en salle de garde.  
Derek: Meredith?  
Meredith (séchant es larmes): Oui?  
Il s'installa à ses côté sur le lit.  
Derek: Ca ne va pas?  
Meredith: Oui et non... Et toi?  
Derek: Pas trop...  
Meredith: Je sais que ca ne me regarde pas mais... Pourquoi tu es agressif?  
Derek: ... Je... Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ais parlé ce matin... C'est pas de ta faute.  
Meredith: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ta copine?  
Derek: Je ne sais pas... Je me suis énervé sur elle à cause de...  
Meredith: A cause de mark?  
Derek: ... Ouai. (En pensée) Enfaite ... C'est plus ce que j'ai vu qui m'a mis en colère. Mais je peux quand même pas le lui dire, je passer pourquoi après?  
Pensée de Meredith: Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui... Il a essayé de se taper la blonde où quoi? Il n'aurait pas su vu que... Aie, me dite pas qu'il m'a vu sortir de la chambre de Mark...  
Derek: Meredith: Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre?  
Meredith: Ca ne te regarde pas vraiment...  
Derek: Je sais mais... Si tu pleures c'est qu'il t'a fait quelques chose de mal, de plus je suis votre colocataire...J'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe chez moi.  
Meredith: Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ca?  
Pensée de Derek: Parce que je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi... Et que s'il a couché avec toi, je sens que je vais avoir envie de le tuer... Je tourne vraiment plus rond depuis qu'elle est là...  
Meredith: Derek?  
Derek: Hein? Oui, euh... Ecoute, je ne sais pas si tu es attiré par lui mais...  
Pensée de Meredith: Je rêve ou il me croit amoureuse de Mark??  
Derek: Mark est quelqu'un de volage, c'est pas un mec pour toi. Tu vaux mieux, ce dont tu as besoin c'est...  
Meredith: C'est de quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et qui je suis. De quelqu'un qui soit stable, attentionné, de...Je ne suis ni attirée, ni amoureuse de Mark. Pour moi c'est ami et rien de plus, ca n'ira jamais plus loin.  
Derek: Pourtant tu...  
Meredith: J'ai effectivement passé la nuit dans ses bras mais...  
Pensée de Derek: Merçi de m'achever un bon coup... Le faite qu'elle confirme avoir dormie dans ses bras me rend malade...  
Meredith: Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer cette nuit... Quand on est rentré, j'étais complètement saoul et je ne me souviens de rien...  
Pensée de Derek: La c'est claire, s'il a couché avec elle, il est mort de chez mort. Meilleur ami où pas, pas question de lui faire de cadeau.  
Meredith: A ton avis sa veut dire quoi, le faite que je me souvienne de rien?  
Derek: Il parait que dans ces moments là, c'est que l'on ne souhaite pas se souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé.  
Meredith: Oh...  
Derek: Toute fois, si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que se soit, je suis là... Je serais toujours là pour toi.  
Meredith: Ok, merçi...  
Derek: C'est pas tout ca mais... Les patients nous attendent.  
A la cafétéria sur le temps de midi...  
Cristina: Meredith, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Il m'a tout raconté.  
Meredith: Alors?!  
Cristina: Parait que t'es encore vierge. (rire)  
Meredith: Pardon?! D'où tu tiens ca d'abord!!  
Cristina: De Mark bien sur, d'où veux tu que je sache ca. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit... Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu lui raconter d'autre...  
Elle mit sa tête sur ses bras et Derek qui était à une table un peu plus loin remarqua son geste.  
Cristina: Si tu savais... Tu irais te cacher vite fais. (rire)


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith: Je sens que je vais le regretter mais... Vas-y, dis-moi tout ce que je lui ais dis...  
Cristina: Et bien...  
Derek: Toi assis!  
Mark: Ok... Je suppose que tu veux savoir pour Meredith.  
Derek: Oui...  
Mark: Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?  
Derek: Même si tu as couché avec elle, dit le moi.  
Mark: Ok... Cela va te rassurer si je te dis que je n'ai pas couché avec elle?  
Derek: ...  
Mark: Et bien... Je n'ai pas couché avec elle?  
Derek (soulagé): Mon dieu merçi... Je te jure que...  
Mark: Tu as cru que je le lui avais fais et tu as pété un câble.  
Derek: Ouai, désolé mec... J'avais envie de te massacrer tu sais...  
Mark: Je sais. (rire) Mais c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état.  
Derek: C'est-à-dire?  
Mark: Que tu es jaloux. (rire) Que je me souvienne cela ne t'es jamais arrivé, que se soit pour Izzie ou celle d'avant.  
Derek: Ouai... Je sais pas comment expliquer ca mais, je tiens énormément à elle et elle m'attire beaucoup... Je ...  
Mark: Tu es grave amoureux d'elle, tu es sur que tu es encore amoureux d'Izzie, voir même que tu l'ais été un jour? (rire)  
Derek: Ecoute... Sincèrement, entre les deux mon cœur balance... Je comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai ces sentiments là pour Meredith...  
Mark: Moi, je sais. Elle m'a montré des photos d'elle petite et elle était mignonne à croquer. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pus une gamine mais une jeune femme, une douce et magnifique jeune femme... A ta place, je suis sur que moi aussi je serais tombé amoureux d'elle.  
Derek: Pourquoi tu dis ca?  
Mark: Tu l'as connue petite et dans un sens, tu l'as vu grandir et maintenant... Tu craques sur elle et l'amour que tu lui portes, lui aussi a évolué.  
Derek: ... Dis, pourquoi tu n'en n'as pas profité. Avec une autre tu l'aurais fais... Pourquoi pas elle?  
Mark: Pour de simple raison... La première, c'est que tu en es fou amoureux et jamais je ne me permettrais de me taper la copine, ou dans le cas de Meredith, la futur copine de mon meilleur ami. De deux, elle était bourrée et je suis peut être des fois un profiteur comme certain dise mais... Avec elle c'est pas possible, j'adore cette fille et je serais incapable de lui faire un sale coup. Et pour finir...  
Meredith: Je lui ais vraiment dis ca?!  
Cristina: Ouai.  
Meredith: Oh non, la honte...  
Derek: T'es sérieux?  
Mark: Oui, mon pote. Ta petite Meredith est encore vierge... Et tu sais... Si tu voulais... Tu pourrais être son premier?  
Derek: Mark... Sérieux, ok?  
Mark: Ben... J'étais sérieux. (rire)  
Derek: Sérieusement, elle t'a vraiment dis ca?  
Mark: Oui, ainsi que... Qu'elle a presque passé à l'acte à 16 ans mais sa mère à débarqué quand... Elle était en petite tenue avec son copain.  
Derek: J'imagine sans problème la tête qu'a du faire Ellis Grey. (rire) J'imagine que cela ne lui a pas trop plus de voir sa fille ainsi.  
Mark: Oh que non. (rire) Meredith n'a plus jamais revu ce mec après. Et sa mère la poussée aux études après cet évènement.  
Derek: Ca ne m'étonne pas d'Ellis, c'est tout à fait son genre.  
Mark: Elle m'a parlé de d'autre évènement qui lui ont valu de se faire massacrer par sa chère maman adorée mais on en reparlera plus tard.  
Derek: Ma pauvre Meredith, elle n'a jamais eu de chance avec sa mère.  
Mark: Elle a quand même eu la chance de te rencontrer et de t'avoir au près d'elle. De plus sa mère t'appréciait.  
Derek: Sa mère m'appréciait? Ben alors là... Tu m'en apprends une. (rire)  
Mark: Ben c'est ce que Meredith m'a dit.  
Cristina: Donc ca ne causerais aucun problème à ta mère si tu sortais avec lui, vu qu'elle l'aimait bien.  
Meredith: Même pour elle, c'est l'interna d'abord puis plus tard... Le reste.  
Cristina: Tu vois, ca c'est ma vie, mon avenir mais pas le tient. N'attends pas... Fonce.  
Meredith: Je sais pas...  
Cristina: De toute façon, si Mark lui raconte ce qu'on sait toute les deux, t'es mal.  
Meredith: Pourquoi?  
Derek: Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre?  
Mark: Ben... A vrai dire... Je ne te le dirais pas, désolé.  
Derek: Pourquoi?  
Mark: Parce que c'est plutôt à elle de parler de ce genre de chose. C'est quelque chose qui lui ait personnel donc je ne me permettrais pas d'aller le répéter.  
Derek: C'est tout à ton honneur. (En pensée) Qu'est ce qu'il me cache celui là...  
Meredith: Tu me fais une mauvaise blague là?  
Cristina: Non... Tu lui as dévoilé tes sentiments pour Derek... Pour de vrai.  
Meredith: Et merde... Pourvu qu'il ne dise rien...  
Cristina: Je suppose qu'il aura cette intelligence là quand même.  
Mark s'avança vers leur table.  
Cristina: Quoi?  
Mark: On doit y aller. Meredith... (sur un ton plus bas) Je ne lui ais rien dis... Le concernant, tu peux me faire confiance.  
Meredith: Merçi...  
Mark: De toute façon c'est à toi à lui dire, pas à moi.  
Cristina: On se retrouve chez Joe toute à l'heure?  
Meredith: Ok...


	11. Chapter 11

Le soir venu, Meredith était chez Joe au bar. Elle attendait Cristina, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce n'est pas son amie qu'elle vu se diriger vers elle mais... Derek.  
Derek: Bonsoir mademoiselle...  
Meredith: (rire) Bonsoir.  
Derek: Mark m'a dit que...  
Meredith: Qu'il ne c'était rien passé avec lui cette nuit?  
Derek: Ouai... Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il n'a pas profité de la situation.  
Meredith: Pourquoi, c'est déjà arrivé?  
Derek: Qu'il profite d'une situation pour s'envoyer en l'air? Ouai...  
Meredith: C'est pour ca que tu t'inquiétais pour moi...  
Derek: Je ne...  
Meredith: Si. (rire) Ne me dit pas que non, je ne vais pas te croire. (rire)  
Derek: Ok.... C'est vrai que j'ai eu très peur pour toi...  
Meredith: Ca me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiète pour moi.  
Derek: Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit...  
Meredith (gênée): Merçi...  
Pensée de Derek: T'es si belle ma petite Meredith... T'es yeux sont si beau, en plus il brille de bonheur... J'me demande si c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet? Ben quoi? On peut toujours rêver...  
Joe: Si vous voulez, il y a une table de libre dans le fond.  
Derek: Ok, merçi Joe. Tu viens?  
Meredith: Je... Je vais attendre Cris, j'dois lui parler... Mais tu peux y aller, on t'y rejoindra après.  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Ok.  
Deux minutes plus tard, elle arriva...  
Cristina: Alors, tu lui as déjà... ?  
Meredith: Non... Il est là-bas et moi ici... J'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.  
Cristina: Oh... Pourtant, il n'y a pas de blonde débile nommé Izzie Stevens à l'horizon.  
Meredith: Toi, tu l'aime vraiment pas...  
Cristina: Et toi aussi tu ne devrais pas!  
Meredith: Pourquoi?  
Cristina: On est en temps de guerre! La brune contre la blonde! Et le but c'est que ce soit la brune qui gagne, autrement dit toi.  
Meredith: Donc de ce que tu dis... Je devrais sauter sur l'occasion qu'il est seul pour tout lui avouer?  
Cristina: Tu veux pas non plus que je te fasse un dessin ou que je te tienne la main pendant que tu lui parle?  
Meredith: T'es obligé d'être méchante comme ca avec moi?  
Cristina: Fonce et tout de suite!!  
Meredith: Ca va, ok... Calme-toi... (En pensée) Aller Méré courage, tu vas énormément flipper mais une fois qu'il saura... Et maintenant que je suis face à lui, je suis sensé lui dire quoi??  
Derek: Cristina reste au bar?  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Derek: Ca va pas?  
Meredith: Je... J'ai quelque chose d'important à... A te dire...  
Derek: Vu ta tête, cela a l'aire sérieux...  
Meredith: Oui...  
Mais malheureusement Izzie arriva chez Joe comme une furie.  
Izzie: Joe, Derek est là?  
Joe: Oui, là-bas dans le fond.  
Izzie: Ok, merçi.  
Cristina: Oh non! Toi, tu reste ici avec moi!  
Izzie: Je dois parler à Derek.  
Cristina: Et moi... A toi!  
Izzie: Hein? De toute façon j'ai pas le temps!  
Cristina: Reviens ici la stupide blonde!! Et toi, tu savais pas m'aider à la retenir?!  
Joe: Tu ne m'as rien demandé.  
Cristina: Tu m'as déjà vu sympa avec celle-là?  
Joe: ... Non.  
Cristina: Donc t'aurais au moins pu remarquer que j'essayais de la retenir!  
Joe: Mais pourquoi tu voulais la retenir?  
Cristina: Ok... Approche que je te raconte...  
Derek: Alors, c'est quoi ce que tu as à me dire?  
Meredith: Et bien...  
Izzie: Mon chéri, tu m'as manqué...  
Elle se mit sur les genoux de Derek et l'embrassa langoureusement sous les yeux de la pauvre Meredith.  
Izzie: Je sais qu'on c'est disputé, qu'on c'est dit des choses pas sympa ce matin mais... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Il resta sans voix, il ne savait que faire surtout que Meredith était présente.  
Izzie: Derek?  
Derek: ... Oui?  
Izzie: Tu m'aimes?  
Derek: ... Oui.  
Izzie: Ben dis le moi alors...  
Il hésitait, car le dire devant Meredith ce serait comme anéantir tout espoir d'être un jour avec. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, les larmes commençaient à venir...  
Meredith: Je vais vous laisser seul...  
Izzie: Ouai, fais donc ca.  
Elle observa tour à tour Derek et Meredith, elle avait comme un pressentiment... Comme si Derek lui cachait quelque chose.  
Izzie: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit je t'aime devant elle?  
Derek: Parce que...  
Izzie: Que je sache, tu m'as toujours dit je t'aime devant n'importe qui et là... C'est qui cette fille pour toi?  
Derek: Je la connais depuis qu'elle a 2 ans et c'était ma voisine. Une petite fille adorable que j'adorais énormément. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma colocataire, mon amie et mon interne.  
Izzie (commençant à s'énervée): Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause d'elle qu'on s'est engueulé ce matin?!  
Derek: Ben... Jai cru que Mark avait couché avec elle cette nuit et... Quand je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre de mark, ca m'a énervé...  
Izzie (énervée): Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire qu'il couche avec elle ou pas! C'est leur problème, pas le tiens!  
Derek: Peut être bien mais je sais comment Mark se comporte des fois avec ces coups d'un soir et je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse la même chose à Meredith! Meredith est une personne super gentille mais qui est sensible... Elle n'a jamais eu de chance à cause de sa mère qui était tout le temps sur son dos. Et si moi je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ou la protéger, je le ferais.  
Izzie: Tu tiens beaucoup à elle... Ne me dit pas le contraire parce que je le sens... J'ai même l'impression que tu tiens beaucoup plus à elle qu'à moi...  
Derek: Izzie... Je t'aime et tu le sais. Mais toi, tu n'as besoin de personne pour te défendre...  
Izzie: Ouai...  
Derek: C'est moi ou tu es jalouse? (rire)  
Izzie: La ferme...  
Derek: Tu te sens en danger face à Meredith? (rire)  
Izzie: ... Ouai.  
Derek: Pourquoi?  
Izzie: Ben... Elle te connait depuis longtemps, vous avez déjà vécu pleins de chose ensemble. Maintenant faut bien l'avouer, elle est belle, sympa et... Tu l'adore cette fille et ca m'énerve.  
Derek: S'il te plait... Sois sympa avec Meredith.  
Izzie: (soupir) Ok... Un bisou? (rire)  
Il l'embrassa.  
Cristina: Il t'a envoyé voir ailleurs?  
Meredith: J'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire... Sa blonde est arrivée... Et apparemment, ils se sont réconciliés...  
Cristina: Mince... Comment tu vas faire?  
Meredith: Je ne vais rien lui dire... J'abandonne...  
Cristina: Meredith...  
Meredith: Cris, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me taire...  
Cristina: Tu vas souffrir si tu te tais... Dis lui, quitte à te rendre un râteau.  
Meredith: Je vais rentrer...  
Cristina: Mais bats toi, bon sang!  
Meredith: C'est peine perdu... Il est bien avec elle... Il souri...  
Cristina: Et il pourrait bien l'être dix fois plus avec toi. Meredith, tu te rends compte que t'es prête à pleurer comme t'es là?  
Meredith: C'est bien pour ca que je veux rentrer.  
Cristina: (soupir) Je te préviens, je ne lâche pas l'affaire.  
Elle prit Meredith dans ces bras pour la consoler puis Meredith partie chez elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Quelques mois plus tard, le réveillon de Noël arriva...  
Mark: Ca va princesse?  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Cristina: T'es enfin réveillée? Il était temps.  
Meredith: Bonjour à toi aussi Cristina... (rire)  
Cristina: Alors que veux tu pour Noël?  
Mark: T'es au courant que Noël, c'est demain?  
Cristina: Je préfère lui demander plutôt que de lui offrir un cadeau pourri. Tu veux Derek?  
Meredith: Pardon?  
Cristina: C'est comme si c'était fait.  
Meredith: Hein?  
Mark: Tu veux de l'aide?  
Cristina: Je veux bien.  
Meredith: Tu te rappelle que j'avais dis il y a quelques mois, que j'abandonnais?!  
Cristina: Oui et je me souviens aussi avoir dit que ... Hum, qu'est ce que c'était déjà... Ah, oui! Que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire!  
Meredith: Tu m'énerves!  
Cristina: Quoi tu préfères rester éternellement son ami peut être? Tu ne veux pas savoir si...  
Meredith: Comment veux tu que je puisse avoir des chances avec lui!  
Cristina: En tous cas si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est clair que tu ne seras jamais si tu as tes chances où pas!  
Meredith: Merde, ok!  
Elle partie dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Mark: Tu n'y as pas été un peu fort?  
Cristina: Mais non...  
Mark: Si tu le dis...  
Cristina: Alors, on fait quoi pour réunir ces deux là?  
Mark: Nous allons accrocher au plafond, cette petite plante magique de Noël qui nous oblige à nous embrasser amicalement ou plus si affinité... (rire)  
Cristina: Ouai, ben pour eux se sera plus si affinité ou je m'appel plus Cristina. Merde... Stevens va être dans nos pattes!  
Mark: Je m'occupe d'elle...  
Cristina: Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?  
Mark: Je vais annuler ses billets d'avions. (rire)  
Cristina: Mais c'est dégueulasse! Vas-y, j'adore! Mais au faite... Il est où ton pote?  
A l'aéroport, voilà où il se trouvait. Derek attend sa mère qui devait arriver par le prochain vol en provenance de New-York.  
Femme: Excusez-moi jeune homme, pourriez vous m'aider?  
Il se retourna et vit sa mère face à lui.  
Caroline: Mais que tu as grandi en un an... Et tu es encore plus beau que l'année passé. (rire)  
Derek: (rire) Je suis content de te revoir.  
Caroline: Et moi donc mon grand... Alors?  
Derek: Quoi?  
Caroline: Tu es toujours avec ton Izzie, que soit dit en passant je n'ai toujours pas vu...  
Derek: Tu l'as verra ce soir.  
Caroline: Tu es sur que tu es heureux avec elle?  
Derek: ... Oui.  
Caroline: Permets moi d'en douter vu ta tête...  
Derek: Tu reste ici pendant combien de temps?  
Caroline: Jusqu'au 26. Comme ca au moins, je pourrais faire connaissance avec ta copine...  
Derek: Je te donnerais ma chambre alors.  
Caroline: Oh... Vous avez une nouvelle colocataire?  
Derek: Oui, depuis septembre.  
Caroline: Merçi de me l'avoir dit...  
Derek: Désolé... Je ne savais pas que...  
Caroline: J'ai quand même bien le droit de savoir avec qui mon fils cohabite. Elle va passer la soirée avec nous?  
Derek: Oui... Si cela ne te dérange pas.  
Caroline: Bien sur que non.  
Derek: En même temps, si tu n'avais pas voulu on aurait été mal...  
Caroline: Tu lui as déjà dis que c'était ok?  
Derek: ...Oui. (rire)  
Caroline: Tu as l'air de l'adorer cette jeune fille, je l'entends dans ta façon de parler d'elle.  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Tu vas voir, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable, tu vas l'adorée.  
Caroline: Laquelle? Ta copine ou ta colocataire? (rire)  
Derek ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Caroline: Tu es sur que tu es avec la bonne personne?  
Derek: ... Allons-y, ils nous attendent.  
Caroline: Quelque chose me dit que j'ai touché un point sensible. (rire)  
Derek: Maman... Dans la voiture.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils partirent de l'aéroport pour rejoindre les autres à l'appartement.


	13. Chapter 13

Cristina: Bon, tout est prêt?  
Mark: Ouai, de plus comme Derek a laissé son GSM ici et je me suis permis d'envoyer un SMS à Izzie en son nom. (rire)  
Cristina: Qu'est ce que tu lui as envoyés?  
Mark: Je lui ai envoyé ceci... Izzie, je sais que tu es habituée à passé les fêtes en famille donc, si tu as envie de rester chez tes parents pour Noël, cela ne me dérange pas. Bisous Derek.  
Cristina: Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va croire que c'est lui?  
Mark: Ben oui. Pourquoi?  
Cristina: Parce que déjà, tu ne marque pas de « bonjour, ca va ma chérie? » et à la fin tu n'as pas mis de je t'aime  
Mark: Et alors? Derek ne marque presque plus jamais je t'aime à la fin de ses messages.  
Cristina: Tu crois qu'il est encore amoureux de Stevens?  
Mark: Moyennement je dirais...  
Cristina: Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu leur arriver pour que se soit plus le grand amour... Bien que leur couple me donne envie de vomir mais bon... (rire)  
Mark: Miss Meredith Grey, voilà ce qu'il leur est arrivé.  
Cristina: Attends... Il est amoureux d'elle?  
Mark: Oui... Mais je pense qu'il a du mal à se l'avouer.  
Cristina: Et bien on va l'aider le petit Derek.  
Mark: Ah oui et comment?  
Cristina: On va devoir faire tout ce qu'on peut pour que c'est deux là s'embrasse. Après Derek ne pourra plus nier ses sentiments.  
Mark: Cela ne va pas être simple...  
Cristina: Ca ne me fait pas peur. Son GSM vibre...  
Mark: Géniale, c'est la blonde qui répond. (rire)  
Cristina: Alors?  
Mark: Elle reste chez ses parents. (rire)  
Cristina: Mais c'est parfait! Maintenant passons à l'étape 2.Hé... T'as effacé les messages au moins?  
Mark: Tu me prends pour un imbécile?  
Cristina: Ouai.  
Mark: Sympa, Cris...  
Ils se mirent à rire.  
Meredith: On dirait que c'est déjà la fête ici. (rire)  
Cristina: Oui. (rire) Comment trouves tu notre décoration?  
Meredith: A part qu'il y a peut être un peu trop de gui... C'est magnifique.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Derek entra avec sa mère. Meredith, Cristina et Mark se levèrent.  
Caroline: Quelle accueille, il ne fallait pas. (rire)  
Mark: Bonjour Caroline.  
Caroline: Mon p'tit Mark, comment vas-tu?  
Mark: Très bien et toi?  
Caroline: Super, je retrouve mon fils pour quelques jours. (rire)  
Mark: Toujours aussi en forme. (rire)  
Caroline: Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois. (rire)  
Derek: Je vais te présenter les filles.  
Caroline: Attend, laisse-moi deviner...  
Elle s'approcha de Meredith et la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se retourna sur son fils.  
Caroline: C'est cette charmante jeune fille ta copine? Tu as bon goût... Venez mademoiselle, nous allons nous asseoir.  
Derek: Maman ce...  
Caroline: Dites moi mon enfant, jusqu'où pensez vous aller avec mon fils?  
Meredith: Excusez moi mais...  
Caroline: Je vous gêne peut être avec mes questions... Désolé mais, comprenez je n'ai qu'un fils et je sais que des fois il fait des mauvais choix et... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'engage avec n'importe qui, donc... Je tiens à savoir si vous voulez vous marier, avoir où non des enfants...  
Meredith: Vous vous trompez de personne...  
Caroline: Oh... Vous n'êtes pas la copine de mon Derek?  
Meredith: ... Non.  
Meredith fut pas mal gênée que la mère de Derek la prenne pour sa copine mais elle essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas le montrer.  
Caroline: J'ai l'air bien moi maintenant... Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ce n'était pas elle.  
Derek: Tu ne m'as même pas laissé parler.  
Caroline: Rassure moi, ce n'est pas vous sa copine... Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'aurais pas du tout l'air d'une idiote...  
Cristina: Ce n'est pas moi non plus. De toute façon, votre fils n'est pas mon genre.  
Mark: Izzie est blonde, comme ca tu seras plus facilement savoir qui c'est quand tu l'as verras.  
Caroline: Une blonde!? Mon dieu... Il ne manquait plus que ca. (rire)  
Derek: Merçi pour ton soutien...  
Caroline: De rien. (rire) De toute façon, j'aurais du me douter qu'aucune d'elle n'était ta copine.  
Derek: Pourquoi?  
Caroline: L'une est trop franche et l'autre... Beaucoup trop jolie pour toi. (rire)  
Mark: Tu devrais venir à Seattle plus souvent, on s'amuserait bien avec toi.  
Caroline: Tu ne veux pas que je vienne habiter à Seattle non plus?  
Mark: Et pourquoi pas? (rire)  
Derek: Je sais pas si mes sœurs accepteraient voir notre mère quitter New-York.  
Caroline: En parlant de tes sœurs, Nancy viens demain.  
Derek: Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore la casse pied de service.  
Caroline: Tout le monde sait que tu adore ta sœur, donc arrête ton cirque. Et j'aimerais bien que vous ne vous disputiez pas pour une fois.  
Derek: Je veux bien essayer mais je promets rien. (rire)  
Mark: Pire qu'un gamin...  
Caroline: Exactement. (rire) Dites les garçons, vous comptez me les présenter ces jeunes filles ou... Pas?  
Mark: Et bien ici, à côté de moi c'est...  
Cristina: Je suis Cristina Yang et je suis interne en chirurgie au Seattle Grace.  
Caroline: Ok. (rire)  
Derek (souriant): Et à côté d'elle, c'est Meredith. C'est elle notre colocataire.  
Caroline: Je comprends mieux certaine chose. (rire)  
Derek: Quoi?  
Caroline:  
Rien, ne fait pas attention. (rire) Votre visage me dit quelque chose... Quelle est votre nom?  
Meredith: Meredith Grey.  
Caroline: Mais oui, bien sur! La petite voisine, la fille de cette sorcière d'Ellis. Je comprends encore mieux. (rire)  
Derek: Comprendre quoi? On comprend rien nous.  
Caroline: Ca ne regarde que moi et moi. (rire)  
Derek: Et pourquoi tu traites sa mère de sorcière? Tu t'entendais bien avec Ellis Grey.  
Caroline: Pas trop... Mais c'est surtout pour ce petit ange que je faisais des efforts. Parce qu'au moins avec nous, elle était heureuse et voyait ce que c'était qu'une vraie famille.  
Mark: Elle était un peu comme votre fille alors?  
Caroline: Pour moi, elle faisait surtout parti de la famille.  
Meredith: Je... Je sais que... Je sais parfaitement que ma mère n'a jamais voulu de moi, que j'étais une erreur de parcours et que pour elle... C'était de ma faute si mon père est parti. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous occupé de moi comme vous l'avez fait mais... Vous l'avez quand même fait. Et pour tout ca, je dois vous dire un grand merçi.  
Caroline: Mais c'était un plaisir pour nous de s'occupez de toi, jamais je ne regretterais tout ces moment passé avec toi. Tu étais tellement adorable petite et tu avais besoin de respirer loin de cette sorcière. Et je suis sur que Derek est super content de t'avoir à nouveau au près de lui.  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Bien sur que je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.  
Caroline: Et tu fais quoi maintenant?  
Meredith: Je suis interne en chirurgie tout comme Cristina.  
Caroline: Donc vous travailler tous au même endroit?  
Mark: Ouai, les filles sont nos internes.  
Derek: Et Meredith est doué pour ma spécialisation.  
Caroline: Comme quoi vous étiez fait pour vous entendre. (rire)  
Mark: Mince... On a oublié le cidre et les chips...  
Meredith: Ok, j'y vais.  
Caroline: Derek, tu pourrais au moins l'accompagner.  
Derek: Oui, bonne idée.  
Meredith: T'es pas obligé...  
Derek: Tu n'arriveras pas à tout porter toute seule. (rire)  
Meredith: Mouai... Juste. (rire)  
Derek: On revient le plus vite possible.  
Caroline: prenez votre temps.  
C'est avec le sourire que Caroline remarqua que son fils tenait Meredith par la taille. Mais une fois qu'ils furent sortis de l'appart...  
Mark: Caroline, ca ne va pas?  
Caroline: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... J'ai toujours pensée que c'est deux là finiraient ensemble... Mais bon, il a Izzie.  
Cristina: Rien n'est perdu, ok!  
Caroline: Pardon? Elle est toujours comme ca?  
Mark: Ca lui prend souvent en tous cas. (rire)  
Cristina: Un coup de main Mark?  
Caroline et Mark se mirent à rire.  
Mark: En faite voilà... Il n'a plus trop l'air fort amoureux de sa blonde. Mais d'un autre côté, il est amoureux de Meredith, mais je pense qu'il n'ose pas se l'avouer. Et je crois bien que c'est surement à cause du faite qu'il la connaît de puis qu'elle est toute petite. Du coup pour le faire réagir, on a coincé Izzie chez ses parents et...  
Caroline: Merçi, merçi, grâce à vous je n'aurais pas à la voir. (rire)  
Cristina: Ravie de vous avoir aidé en même temps.  
Mark: Donc je fini ce que je disais avant ton l'explosion de joie, on a placé plein de gui dans l'appart.  
Caroline: Et vous espérez qu'il l'embrasser autrement que comme un ami?  
Mark: Oui... Qui ne tente rien à rien.  
Caroline: Mais elle... Vous y avez pensez?  
Cristina: Elle craque complètement sur lui depuis septembre, elle avait essayé de lui dire mais cette satanée blonde est arrivée tout foutre en l'air. Et maintenant elle ne plus lui dire mais je crois surtout qu'elle a peur qu'il l'a rejette.  
Caroline: Oui, c'est pas simple leur histoire... En tout cas, je suis de votre côté, on va l'éjecter de sa vie cette blondinette. Je suis sur à 100% que mon fils serais beaucoup plus heureux avec ma petite Meredith.  
Cristina: Vous savez que maintenant ce n'est plus une petite fille?  
Caroline: Oui. (rire) Mais elle restera toujours la petite voisine qui venait tous les jours chez moi et que mon fils adorait plus que tout. Je crois bien que je vais en parler à Nancy... On va bien s'amuser vous allez voir. (rire)  
Mark: Ah oui, bonne idée. (rire)


	14. Chapter 14

Au magasin...  
Derek: Je... Je suis désolé que ma mère t'ai confondu avec Izzie...  
Meredith: C'est pas grave. (rire) Elle ne l'a toujours pas rencontrée?  
Derek: Non et sincèrement... Je doute que ma mère veuille la voir. (rire)  
Meredith: Ah bon?  
Derek: T'as bien vu comment elle a réagie, « une blonde, il ne manquait plus que ca ».  
Meredith se mit à rire.  
Derek: C'est pas marrant...  
Meredith: (rire) Désolé... Mais avoue quand même que c'est bizarre.  
Derek: Hein?  
Meredith: Ta mère à toujours eu un certain don pour cerné les gens et là... Elle ne l'a même pas encore vu qu'elle ne l'apprécie déjà pas trop.  
Derek: En tous cas... Toi, elle t'adore toujours autant.  
Meredith: Je ne savais pas que ... Que pour elle, je faisais partie de votre famille...  
Derek: Ce dont je suis sur... C'est que ma mère à fait du bon travail avec toi. (rire)  
Meredith: Pardon?!  
Derek: (rire) Je veux dire par la que si c'est ta mère qui se serait occupée de toi comme elle aurait du... Tu ne serais pas la Meredith qu'on connait maintenant.  
Meredith: ... Peut être bien.  
Derek: Cela n'aurait pas été pareil d'être ami avec une petite pourrie gâtée. (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Je dois bien t'avouer que... Pour moi, ta maman a été comme une mère durant mon enfance... Et dès que je suis entrée dans l'âge de l'adolescence, je me suis quasi pris en charge comme une grande.  
Derek: Laporte t'était toujours ouverte pourtant?  
Meredith: Je sais... Mais sans toi, sans ta présence dans cette grande maison, ce n'était plus pareil...  
Derek: Mais maintenant je suis là... Et je compte plus te lâcher. (rire)  
Meredith: En tous cas, ta mère m'a apportée tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin et que ma mère ne m'a jamais donné... Et toi...  
Derek: Moi je te protégeais... Et je continuerais que sa te plaise où non. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu vas te calmer, oui. (rire)  
Derek: J'ai pas envie. (rire)  
Meredith: T'es vraiment adorable avec moi... T'es unique, tu es...  
Derek: Moi? (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) J'allais dire que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais... Si tu préfère que je dise que tu es toi, pas de problème.  
Derek: Mais euh...Méchante. (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) On a enfin trouvé où se cachait les bouteilles de cidre. (rire)  
Derek: Je savais qu'elles étaient ici, moi. (rire)  
Meredith: Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, au lieu de me laisser chercher comme une idiote?  
Derek (commença à rougir légèrement): Ben... Comme ca, on passe un peu de temps ensemble... Rien que toi et moi.  
Meredith: Tu voulais qu'on se retrouve seul un p'tit moment?  
Derek: Ouai... On est rarement seul tous les deux, il y a toujours quelqu'un avec toi où avec moi... Je parle d'être avec Cris ou Mark.  
Meredith: Tu oublie ta Izzie...  
Derek: Je l'oublie pas mais... Je sais plus trop pourquoi je suis avec elle...  
Meredith: Oh... Désolé.  
Derek: Tu n'as pas à être désolé, ca arrive... Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
Meredith: Ok... Et tu crois que vous deux... ?  
Derek: Qu'on va finir par casser? Je sais pas...  
Meredith: Tu crois vraiment que vous votre relation va tenir encore longtemps comme ca?  
Derek: J'en ai aucune idée... Faut dire aussi qu'elle pense plus à sa foutu carrière de mannequin qu'à son internat où... Moi. Mais c'est pas d'un fantôme dont j'ai besoin mais de quelqu'un qui voit que j'existe, qui soit un minimum présent dans ma vie... Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Izzie qui est toujours à gauche ou à droite... Je suis complètement paumé. (rire)  
Meredith: Sincèrement... Tu mérites mieux.  
Derek: ... Ouai, surement mais bon... Pour l'instant je suis encore avec.  
Meredith: Quel genre de fille tu rechercherais si tu n'étais plus avec?  
Derek: Pourquoi tu me demande ca?  
Meredith: Ben... Y'a des filles ici. (rire)  
Derek: Je t'adore toi, tu le sais au moins?  
Meredith: oui. (rire)  
Derek: Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde?  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Derek: Et bien, je dirais... Une fille qui ne se prend pas la tête pour un rien, qui soit adorable, sympa, douce et attentionnée... Qui remarque que j'existe. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est tout moi ca en faite. (rire)  
Derek se mit à sourire, quant à Meredith, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire à haute voix.  
Derek: Ca va ma puce? Tu as l'air ailleurs...  
Meredith: Hein? Oui... Hé! J'ai plus cinq ans donc t'es gentil et tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ca...  
Derek: D'accord... Ma puce. (rire)  
Meredith: Derek! Mais... (rire)  
Il l'attrapa par derrière, mis ses bras autour de sa taille et lui fit un bisou dans le cou.  
Peter: Tiens donc qui voilà, Derek Shepherd. (rire)  
Derek: Hey, salut mec. Ca va?  
Peter: Ca va bien... Et toi ca va super on dirait.  
Derek: On peut dire ca. (rire)  
Peter: Alors... Tu ne me présente pas ta petite amie? A moins que ce ne soit ta femme, petit veinard. (rire)  
Derek: Ce n'est ... Ni ma femme... Ni ma petite amie...  
Peter: Oups, désolé. (rire) Pourtant vu comment tu la tiens et le bisou que je viens de voir... Ca prêtait à confusions. (rire)  
Derek: Ben non... Meredith est... Une amie qui compte énormément pour moi.  
Peter: Ouai, ouai... Je vois ce que tu veux dire. (rire) Bon, je vais donc vous laisser... Au revoir belle demoiselle.  
Meredith: Au revoir.  
Derek: A la prochaine.  
Peter: Ouai.  
Meredith: Décidément, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me prend pour ta petite amie aujourd'hui. Bien que lui a fait encore plus fort en nous croyant mariés. (rire)  
Derek : Alors, tu le choisis ce cidre?  
Meredith remarqua qu'il était gêné et se mit à rire de plus belle, alors que Derek se mit à rougir.  
A l'appart...  
Caroline: Dis donc vous deux... Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a du cidre ici et des chips dans l'armoire?  
Mark: Ouai. (rire) Et je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas, caché les bouteilles qu'on avait déjà prises dans ma chambre. (rire)  
Cristina: Planque les bien, faut pas qu'ils les trouvent. (rire)  
Mark: C'est clair, d e plus je tiens à ma vie. (rire)  
Caroline: Et les chips, qu'est ce que j'en fais?  
Cristina: Je me charge de les manger.  
Caroline: Bien, dans ce cas les voici et bon appétit. (rire)  
Cristina: Hein?! Je vais jamais y arriver, je croyais que c'était des petites paquets... Quelqu'un en veux?  
Caroline: Aller, je vais t'aider un peu. (rire)  
Cristina: Alors là, c'est pas de refus.  
Caroline: Donc, si je comprends bien le coup du cidre et des chips, ca faisait parti de votre plan?  
Mark: Oui, on voulait qu'ils soient seuls un moment, qu'ils se parlent seul à seul.  
Caroline: Pas mal comme idée... On pourrait pousser encore plus loin en téléphonant à Derek et lui demander pour qu'ils achètent d'autre chose.  
Mark: Comme quoi?  
Cristina: Le déjeuner de demain, le dîner et le souper.  
Caroline: Très bonne idée, surtout que Nancy vient souper ici demain. On a une bonne excuse. (rire)  
Mark: Je me charge de passer commande. (rire)


	15. Chapter 15

Quelques heures plus tard, Derek et Meredith arrivèrent les bras chargé de paquet.  
Cristina: Puré... Vous avez tout dévalisé?  
Derek: Mais non, ce n'est qu'une idée. (rire)  
Mark: Ca vous dérangerais pas de faire le souper?  
Derek: Tu veux pas qu'on mette aussi la table après?  
Mark: Non, ca va... Ca je veux bien le faire. (rire)  
Meredith: On va le faire.  
Derek: Et pourquoi ce serait à nous de le faire?  
Meredith: Arrête de rouspéter, à moins que tu veux que je le fasse moi-même et que tout sois raté?  
Derek: (rire) Ok, je viens t'aider.  
Caroline ((à Cristina et Mark): Il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant de leur faire la remarque.  
Cristina: Ok, pas de problème.  
Derek: Mark, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu au magasin de coin.  
Mark: Joe? (rire)  
Derek: Non, Peter.  
Mark: Il est encore vivant celui-là?  
Derek: Derek: Ben... Ouai. (rire)  
Meredith: Il a même demandé à Derek si j'étais sa petite amie ou sa femme. (rire)  
Caroline: Apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi qui pense que vous êtes ensemble. (rire)  
Cristina: Faut dire que Derek n'est jamais très loin d'elle.  
Derek: Fait bien attention à ce que vous dites, sinon je brule le souper exprès.  
Mark: C'est qu'il démarre au quart de tour notre Derek. (rire)  
Caroline: (rire) Je trouve que vous feriez un très jolie couple tous les deux.  
Derek: Maman... Je crois que je vais bruler ta part. (À lui-même) Et en plus elle n'a pas encore bu un seul verre d'alcool... Ca promet...  
Caroline: Essaye seulement et tu vas voir. (rire)  
Mark: Dites, si vous faites des p'tits, on peut en commander un?  
Tout le monde se retourna sur lui.  
Mark: Quoi? J'ai dis une connerie?  
Cristina: Oui et une énorme.  
Caroline: Mais je serais la plus heureuse des mamies si ces deux là me faisaient un petit. (rire)  
Derek ne savait plus où se mettre et Meredith n'osait plus le regarder.  
Cristina: Attention, s'il avait un enfant avec Izzie, il se pourrait qu'il soit blond.  
Caroline: Oh non pas ca... Moi je veux des petits enfants avec des cheveux brun clair ou foncé. (rire)  
Mark: Mec, je crois que ne t'as pas intérêt à faire un gosse à Izzie.  
Derek: Cela ne fait pas partie de mes intentions.  
Caroline: Et avec Meredith?  
Derek: Quoi Meredith?  
Caroline (avec un grand sourire): Tu vas me faire un petit avec elle?  
Derek: Maman...  
Meredith baissa la tête pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle devenait rouge comme une tomate. Mais malgré tout, Caroline l'avait remarqué et essaya de détourner un peu le conversation.  
Caroline: Je leur ais demandé à eux aussi mais Cristina ne veut pas. (rire)  
Cristina: Mais et puis quoi encore?!  
Mark: Je suis sur qu'on pourrait faire un beau mélange de toi et moi.  
Cristina: Rêve, ca n'arrivera jamais.  
Caroline: Vous me désespérez tous les quatre. (rire)  
Mark: Dis donc vous deux, vous savez que vous êtes sous du gui depuis tout à l'heure? (rire)  
Meredith: Et?  
Cristina: Vous devez vous embrasser, c'est la tradition. Aller plus vite que ca!  
Caroline: Et au moins trois fois, vu le temps que vous avez passé en dessous. (rire)  
Derek: Ok, viens ici que je te fasse trois gros bisous.  
Meredith: Hein?  
Il arriva derrière elle, la serra tout contre lui et lui fit deux gros bisous sur la joue et un dans le cou.  
Caroline: Ne vient pas te plaindre si quelqu'un prend encore Meredith pour ta petite amie.  
Derek: Meredith est ma petite puce rien qu'à moi.  
Meredith: Pour la dernière fois je n'ai plus cinq ans et je suis pas petite d'abord! (rire)  
Derek: D'accord, t'es ma grande puce alors.  
Meredith: Mais... (soupir) J'abandonne... C'est peine perdu avec lui. (rire)  
Caroline: Je doute que ta Izzie accepte que tu l'appelle ainsi...  
Derek: Elle n'a rien à dire.  
Mark: Et quand Méré aura un mec, tu crois qu'il va être d'accord que tu appel sa copine ma puce? (rire)  
Derek: Mais euh...  
Cristina: Hé oui... C'est bête hein. (rire)  
Caroline: En même temps Derek a toujours été fort proche de Meredith, donc je me doute bien que le jour où il devra la partager avec un autre... Ca va être dur pour notre Derek... Déjà rien que d'en parler, il fait une drôle de tête.  
Derek: C'est ma Meredith...  
Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue puis s'éloigna d'elle.  
Caroline: Que je sache, elle n'est ni ta sœur, ni ta petite amie.  
Mark: De plus, on ne restera pas tous les trois éternellement dans cet appart.  
Derek: Ouai peut être que non ou peut être que si.  
Mark: Nous deux peut être mais pas elle. N'oublie pas qu'elle est plus jeune que nous la Méré et qu'elle pourrait bien se trouver tôt ou tard un mec avec qui faire sa vie.


	16. Chapter 16

Après le souper, les discutions et les rires se faisaient entendre.  
Cristina: Arrête, tu danse comme un canard!  
Mark: Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.  
Caroline: La danse des canards, je me souviens de ca! (rire)  
Derek: Hein?  
Caroline: Mais oui, rappelle toi, à chaque fois que ca passait à la radio, Meredith voulait que tu danses avec elle là-dessus. (rire)  
Meredith: Je me rappelle pas de ca, moi...  
Derek: Moi si... A force, j'en pouvais plus d'entendre cette chanson. Tu devais avoir quatre ans je crois.  
Caroline: Exactement. (rire)  
Mark: T'as d'autre anecdote embarrassante à nous raconter sur Derek?  
Caroline: Bien sur que j'en ai. (rire)  
Derek: Par pitié, maman tais toi...  
Caroline: Mais j'en ai aussi des très mignon avec toi et Meredith. (rire)  
Cristina: Allez-y, on veut tous savoir.  
Derek: Mon enfance ne vous regarde pas.  
Mark: Laisse ta maman parler.  
Caroline: Je me rappelle qu'une fois, mon petit Derek était au toilette entrain de faire ses petite affaires et... Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entends hurler puis je le vois courir dans la maison. J'ai finis par l'attraper et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait hurlé comme ca. Et calmement il m'a répondu que c'était parce qu'il y avait une araignée au toilette.  
Cristina: (rire) Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ca Méré.  
Meredith: Ben... J'ai jamais entendu cette histoire avant...  
Mark: Il avait quel âge à ce moment là?  
Caroline: Il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans.  
Derek: Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais me servir un verre où deux histoire de me saouler un peu....  
Meredith: Fait pas ca, c'est pas une bonne idée...  
Derek: Bien mademoiselle.  
Elle se mit à rire.  
Caroline: Il y a aussi à l'âge de huit ans... Derek voulait jouer au football dans une équipe et donc, nous l'avions inscrit et lors d'un match je ne sais pas trop ce que ma fait Derek mais... Il courait sur le terrain et tout d'un coup, il a perdu son short le pauvre. (rire)  
Cristina et Mark éclatèrent de rire.  
Derek: J'avais mal fait le nœud, ca peut arriver à tout le monde que je sache...  
Mark: Tu crois? (rire)  
Meredith mit sa main sur celle de Derek, elle voyait bien que celui-ci n'était pas très content que son meilleur ami se moque de lui.  
Caroline: Vu qu'il est quand même déjà 0h37, je propose que l'on mange les buches. Cristina viens m'aider.  
Cristina: Euh... Ok.  
Mark: Quant à moi, je vais aller à la toilette.  
Meredith: Ca va toi?  
Derek: ... Ouai.  
Meredith: Ca te plait pas trop qu'elle raconte ce genre de chose, hein...  
Derek: Pas trop non... Viens là que je te fasse un gros câlin...  
Elle se rapprocha de lui, il mit un bras dans son dos et déposa sa main sur sa taille et la serra fort contre lui.  
Derek: Encore heureux que tu es là toi...  
Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.  
Caroline: Regarde-moi ca... On est plus au près d'eux et Derek en profite pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Cristina: Tant mieux, au moins ils se rapprochent inconsciemment.  
Caroline: Peut être pas si inconsciemment que ca.  
Cristina: Hein?  
Caroline: Tout à l'heure quand Mark a parler que Meredith pourrait bien trouver l'amour dans les bras d'un jeune homme et partir d'ici... Il ne souriait plus tant que ca, Derek. A mon avis, il sait qu'il est amoureux d'elle ... Mais il a peur, peur de perdre Meredith si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Il tient énormément à elle et ca se voit.  
Cristina: Je peux comprendre qu'il ait peur mais si elle trouve quelqu'un, il fera quoi?  
Caroline: Il risquerait de rester avec sa blonde.  
Cristina se mit à rire.  
Caroline: Je peux savoir ce qui te prend?  
Cristina: J'étais entrain de penser à Mark. (rire) A mon avis, il a surement vu que Derek la tenait dans ses bras et il n'ose pas sortir de là. (rire)  
Caroline: Allons le secourir. (rire)  
Après cela, Meredith et Derek se chargèrent de la vaisselle.  
Mark: Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou!  
Derek: Mince... Encore ce foutu gui...  
Cristina: Aller, on attend et sur la bouche cette fois.  
Meredith: Pardon?!  
Caroline: Hé oui, c'est comme ca. (rire)  
Derek: Je le fais si Mark embrasse Cristina.  
Meredith (tout bas): Mais Cris ne se laissera pas... Je vois. (rire)  
Mark: Viens ici toi.  
Cristina: mais... !  
Caroline (tout bas): Cristina si vous vous embrassez eux aussi devront le faire...  
Cristina: ... Ok.  
Meredith et surtout Derek furent surpris que Cristina accepte.  
Cristina: A vous maintenant.  
Mark: Je peux avoir un autre bisou?  
Cristina (tout bas): Rêve, c'est pour Meredith que je l'ai fais.  
Mark: Méchante...  
Cristina: C'est ca va donc bouder dans ton coin.  
Caroline: A vous... Aller faite pas les timides. (rire)  
Derek: Bon, ben...  
Meredith: On doit le faire... Ils l'ont fait eux...  
Derek: Ouai...  
Alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux... Derek mit ses mains sur les hanches de Meredith pour la rapprocher de lui. Leur visage se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un instant puis ils s'embrassèrent.  
Cristina: Attends je rêve où c'est plus qu'un simple baiser qu'il...  
Caroline: Dans ce cas, on fait le même rêve...  
Mark: Personne ne rêve, il l'embrasse bel et bien avec la langue mon cochon. (rire)  
Caroline: Ca va aller de traiter mon fils de cochon.  
Cristina: Il pourrait au moins la laisser respirer. (rire)  
Derek déplaça ses mains de ses hanches jusque dans son dos. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir arrêter d'embrasser l'autre, mais c'est à bout de souffle que Meredith arrêta. Mais il récupéra ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Caroline: Alors là, s'il ne plaque pas la blonde, je ne comprends pas.  
Mark: Rien est encore gagné, ne crions pas victoire trop vite.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est encore Meredith qui stoppa l'acte. Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de Derek et préféra baisser la tête.  
Mark: Qui dort où?  
Derek: Ma mère dort dans la mienne.  
Mark: Cris avec moi.  
Cristina: Quoi?!  
Mark: Tu n'as pas d'autre choix.  
Caroline: Et toi, où vas-tu dormir?  
Derek: Sur le divan.  
Mark: Tu sais que...  
Derek: Le divan m'ira très bien.  
Ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre sauf, Derek et Meredith qui était toujours à la cuisine.  
Meredith: Derek... Je...  
Derek: Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne changera rien à mon comportement avec toi... Je te le promets.  
Meredith: Ok... Mais...  
Derek: Je t'adore ma puce...  
Il la prit dans ses bras.  
Meredith: Moi aussi... Tu ne veux pas venir dormir dans...  
Derek: Non, ca ira. Mais merçi pour ta proposition.  
Meredith: Bien... Bonne nuit.  
Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
Derek: Et mon bisou?  
Meredith (gênée): Pardon?  
Derek: Je veux mon bisou du soir. (rire)  
Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Derek: Ca ne va pas?  
Meredith: Si, pourquoi?  
Derek: Tu trembles...  
Meredith: J'ai un peu froid, c'est tout.  
Derek: Ah... Bonne nuit princesse.  
Pensée de Meredith: Qu'elle conne je peux être par moment... Je lui balance ca alors qu'il fait plus de 20 °C dans l'appart... C'est plutôt la pensé qu'il m'embrasse comme tout à l'heure qui... Me fait cet effet... Ses douce lèvres sur le mienne et... Là c'est claire, je peux plus le nier... Je l'AIME.


	17. Chapter 17

Vers 10 heures, Mark et Cristina se levèrent enfin.  
Mark: Caroline, Vous êtes déjà levée?  
Caroline: Depuis plus d'une heure. (rire)  
Nancy: Bonjour Sloan.  
Mark: Nancy! T'es déjà là, c'est Derek qui va être content. (rire)  
Nancy: Oui, bien sur... Il va me sauter dans les bras dès qu'il va me voir. (rire) Dis-moi, qui est cette fille qui porte un de tes shorts?  
Mark: C'est Cristina, une interne de l'hôpital.  
Cristina: Vous êtes la sœur de Derek.  
Nancy: Bien vu.  
Mark: En parlant de lui, où est monsieur « le divan m'ira très bien »?  
Caroline: A ton avis? (rire)  
Mark: Non...! Tu veux dire que...  
Caroline: Oui. (rire)  
Cristina: Moi avoir besoin de café...  
Nancy: Tiens, j'espère que tu aimes le café fort.  
Cristina: Ca ira... Au moins mon cerveau va fonctionnez après, parce que là, je pige rien.  
Nancy: Tu n'es pas la seul. A part ca... Tu as l'air en forme Mark comparé à cette demoiselle. On se demande ce que tu as encore fais cette nuit. (rire)  
Caroline: Pardon? Vous avez... Vous avez couché ensemble?  
Nancy: A quoi t'attendais tu avec Mark? (rire)  
Cristina: Merçi de ne pas parler de ca...  
Mark: C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais cette nuit tu étais bien contente.  
Cristina: Je sens que je vais vomir...  
Mark: T'es enceinte?  
Cristina: Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais plutôt me suicider...  
Nancy: Vous êtes ensemble?  
Cristina: Même pas en rêve...  
Nancy: Oh moins, elle a le mérite d'être claire. (rire)  
Mark: Pour toi, je ferais des efforts...  
Cristina: Et tu penses que je vais te croire? La première paire de fesse qui passe tu lui sauteras dessus, tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ma parole.  
Mark: T'es pas sympa avec moi...  
Nancy: (rire) Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Derek?  
Caroline: Oui et on va même t'expliquer notre plan.  
Nancy: Vas-y, et dis moi tout les détails sans en oublier un.  
Caroline: Alors voilà...  
Dans la chambre de Meredith...  
Derek: Bonjour p'tite puce...  
Meredith (à moitié consciente): Bonjour mon amour...  
Il la regarda surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
Meredith: T'as bien dormis?  
Derek: ... Ouai et toi?  
Meredith: Super... Quoi?  
Derek: Tu as l'air bizarre... Tu vas bien?  
Meredith: Ben oui... C'est toi qui es bizarre. (rire)  
Derek: Ah... Et pourquoi?  
Meredith: Parce que tu n'as pas encore embrassé ta petite puce.  
Derek: Bien...  
Il lui donna un bisou sur le front.  
Meredith: Tu te moque de moi là...  
Derek: Non, pourquoi?  
Meredith: Moi je te parlais de ce genre là...  
Elle mit son visage au dessus du sien, mis ses lèvres sur les sienne pour commencer par un simple baiser. Puis encore un autre et ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement. Derek lui caressait tendrement le bras, tandis que Meredith passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais Derek mit fin à ce tendre moment qu'il passait avec elle quand il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir.  
Meredith: Derek, où vas-tu?  
Derek: Je vais voir qui est là, même si je sais que c'est surement Nancy.  
Meredith: Mais... Je suis sensé pouvoir tout contrôler, c'est mon rêve après tout.  
Derek: Désolé de te contredire mais... Ce n'est pas un rêve mais la réalité.  
Meredith: Hein?! Mais tu... Et moi, je... Oh non...  
Derek: Oh si. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu te rhabille?  
Derek: Ben... Oui, je vais quand même pas sortir en boxer. (rire) De plus, ils seraient capables de croire qu'on a fait des bêtises... Je te rassure on n'a rien fait.  
Meredith: J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne profiterais pas de moi.  
Derek: Dis-moi... Ca t'arrive souvent de fantasmer sur moi? (rire)  
Meredith (complètement gênée): ... Je crois qu'on t'attend de l'autre côté.  
Derek: (rire) Je sais mais avant...  
Il s'avança vers elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Meredith resta immobile ne sachant comment interpréter ce baiser.  
Caroline: Bonjour Derek.  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Bonjour maman.  
Nancy: C'est qu'il a l'air heureux le petit.  
Derek: Et maintenant que je te vois... Ma joie retombe.  
Nancy: Mais moi aussi je t'adore petit frère. (rire)  
Mark: Alors dis-moi...Comment as-tu atterri dans la chambre de Meredith, monsieur « le divan m'ira très bien »? (rire)  
Derek: j'ai entendu crier pendant la nuit et je suis allé voir si c'était elle qui criait à cause d'un cauchemar. Et puis ben... Je suis resté au près d'elle et j'ai finis par m'endormir à ses côté...  
Les autres se mirent à rire.  
Derek: Quoi?  
Nancy: C'est cette jeune fille qui a surement crier, Mark à couché avec elle.  
Cristina: Vous savez quoi? Je vais aller voir Meredith.  
Caroline: Le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt.  
Cristina: Ok.  
Derek: Mark, je peux te parler une seconde?  
Mark: Oui, bien sur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Si c'est pour Cristina, elle était d'accord.  
Derek: Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux avec elle. (rire)  
Mark: Cool... C'est quoi alors?  
Derek: Meredith c'est réveillée peu de temps après moi et elle m'a appelé mon amour, puis elle ma embrasser...  
Mark: Embrassé comme hier soir ou comme une amie qui embrasse son pote?  
Derek: Comme hier soir...  
Mark: Ah ouai... Faut dire que c'était déjà chaud entre vous hier soir mais je suis sur que là... Ca devait être encore mieux à l'abris des regards et surtout... Seul dans un lit en petite tenue. (rire)  
Derek: Mark, c'est sérieux ce que je te dis.  
Mark: Ok. (rire) Et toi, tu as réagi comment quand elle t'a embrassé?  
Derek: J'me suis laissé aller... Je lui ai même caressée le bras pendant qu'on s'embrassait et quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, j'ai arrêté et...  
Mark: Foutu porte qui a tout gâchée... Et quoi?  
Derek: Elle pensait rêver.  
Mark: Tu crois que la petite miss fantasme sur toi? (rire)  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Peut être bien...  
Mark: Mais c'est que ca ne le dérangerait pas en plus... Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Meredith par hasard?  
Il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux sans un mot.  
Cristina: Alors comme ca, tu as dormis avec Derek...  
Meredith: Je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'il était venu me rejoindre pendant la nuit et en plus je me suis tapée la honte au réveil...  
Cristina: Ah... Raconte. (rire)  
Meredith: Toi bien sur, ca t'amuse.  
Cristina: Aller vas-y, raconte moi ca tout de suite ou tu vas te ramassé un oreiller en pleine tête. (rire)  
Meredith: J'ai cru que je rêvais encore et... J'ai appelé Derek mon amour et je l'ais embrassé...  
Cristina: Alors là t'as fais fort. (rire) Dis, quand tu l'as embrassé, il t'a repoussé?  
Meredith: Même pas. (rire)  
Cristina: C'est qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. (rire) Meredith aime Derek.  
Meredith: La ferme! (rire)  
Cristina: Derek aime Meredith. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu crois?  
Cristina: Ouh la la... Elle réagie en plus. (rire)  
Meredith: Alors toi... ! (rire)  
Elles commencèrent à se battre avec les oreillers quand Caroline les appela pour le déjeuner.  
Caroline: Aller venez vous installer.  
Mark: Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette chambre pour que vos cheveux soit dans un tel état?  
Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Quelques instants plus tard, on sonna à la porte.  
Derek: C'est bon, je vais ouvrir.


	18. Chapter 18

Izzie: Salut toi...  
Derek: Izzie?  
Izzie: Ben oui. (rire) Je dérange peut être?  
Derek: Euh... Non.  
Izzie: Je peux entrer alors?  
Derek: ... Ouai.  
Caroline: Alors, qui est ce?  
Mark: Oh non... Pas elle.  
Izzie: Merçi pour l'accueil Mark.  
Mark: De rien, c'est gratuit.  
Nancy: Qui est ce?  
Derek: Maman, Nacy... Je vous présente Izzie Stevens.  
Caroline: Oh, c'est donc elle ta... Copine.  
Nancy: Quelle horreur... C'est quoi ca pour une robe? Et cette coiffure est complètement ratée...  
Izzie: Pardon?! J'ai passé des heures à me coiffer comme je savais que la mère de Derek serait là et toi... !  
Nancy: Attention à ce que tu dis blondinette, je suis sa sœur et pas n'importe laquelle de ses sœurs... Je suis la moins facile à amadouée, t'ose plus rien dire maintenant... Et tu as bien raison, ferme là.  
Mark: je sens que je vais adorer ce déjeuner. (rire)  
Cristina: Moi avec, on va bien s'amuser. (rire)  
Izzie (mal à l'aise): Derek... On pourrait se parler?  
Derek: Bien sur...  
Izzie: On ne pourrait pas aller discuter dans ta chambre?  
Nancy: Aurais tu peur de parler devant nous? Pauvre petite chose toute fragile sans défense...  
Izzie: Derek, s'il te plait...  
Derek: On revient.  
Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux.  
Nancy: C'est quoi cette espèce de bimbo?? Pour qui elle se prend sérieux? Je la déteste déjà... Et je ne suis pas prête à changer d'avis.  
Caroline: Tu n'es pas la seul....  
Cristina: J'espère qu'elle est venue pour casser, après tout elle faisait une drôle de tête, non?  
Mark: J'ai trouvé aussi, qu'est ce qu'elle nous mijote encore celle-là?  
Caroline: En attendant de savoir, je vais faire la...  
Meredith: Laisser, je vais la faire.  
Cristina: Attend, je vais t'aider.  
Nancy: C'est moi où sa hurle là-dedans? (rire)  
Mark: Vous croyez que Derek est entrain de la larguée? (rire)  
Caroline: Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison...  
Ils sortirent de la chambre.  
Derek: Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici!  
Izzie: On n'a pas fini de parler!  
Derek: Ok que si, on n'a plus rien à se dire là-dessus!  
Izzie: Derek!  
Nancy: Ca va aller de hurler sur mon frère comme ca!  
Izzie: Toi la ferme!!  
Nancy: Je rêve ou cette blondinette me cherche? Parce que sincèrement... Elle finir aux urgences si elle continue.  
Izzie: Derek, parle-moi!  
Derek: Je... Je... Non!  
Cristina (tout bas): Cool, on dirait que Derek va bientôt être célibataire. (rire)  
Meredith (tout bas): Cristina!  
Cristina (tout bas): Ben quoi?  
Meredith (tout bas): Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ils se disputent.  
Caroline: Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
Nancy (avec un malin plaisir): Tu es entrain de largué la blondinette et ca lui plait pas?  
Izzie: Non, il n'est pas entrain de me largué! Mais monsieur n'est pas cape de faire face à se qu'il a fait!  
Derek: Ce que j'ai fait? Ce que j'ai fait! Et toi alors! Tu es autant responsable que moi je te signal!!  
Mark: Cool, décidément je crois que ma fête préféré va être Noël. (rire)  
Izzie: Vous voulez savoir ce que je lui ais!?  
Caroline: Oui, je tiens à savoir quel est la raison de l'état de mon fils.  
Derek: Stevens, tu sors d'ici tout de suite!!!  
Meredith: Je rêve où il l'a appelé Stevens?  
Cristina: Non, tu ne rêves pas. C'est trop cool! Promis je reviens l'année prochaine. (rire)  
Izzie: Je suis enceinte, voilà ce qui le met dans cet état!  
Caroline: Je crois bien que je vais me sentir mal... C'est quoi ce cauchemar...  
Cristina: Alors là... C'est la merde.  
Meredith: Derek...  
Cristina voyait bien que le regard de Meredith devenait triste.  
Izzie: T'es contente belle-sœur, tu vas être marraine.  
Nancy: Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ca.  
Izzie: Et je t'appel comment alors?  
Nancy: j'ai encore mieux, tu évites de me parler.  
Derek: Et maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te casser d'ici!  
Izzie: Que je sache, tu n'es pas le seul habitant ici!  
Mark: Je suis extrêmement pour qu'elle se casse. (rire) Et toi Meredith?  
Elle s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.  
Izzie: Quoi, toi aussi?  
Meredith: On a peut être le même résident mais... Je ne t'ai jamais appréciée. Maintenant tu as le choix, soit tu sors toute seule, soit je te pousse dehors. Alors tu choisis quoi?  
Izzie: C'est bon je me casse! Sache que tu va souffrir Grey. Quant à toi, je te préviens, on n'en reparlera!  
Meredith: J'dois avoir peur?  
Izzie: Ca tu vas le regretter...  
Meredith: C'est se qu'on verra.  
Derek claque la porte, énervé par les paroles d'Izzie.  
Mark: Ca va aller?  
Derek: Non... Et tu sais pourquoi? Contrairement à elle, moi... Je n'en veux pas de ce gosse!  
Il fonça dans sa chambre et s'enferma.


	19. Chapter 19

Quelques heures plus tard, Mark et Cristina étaient partis avec la mère et la sœur Shepherd. Seul Meredith était encore dans l'appart et Derek, lui, était toujours dans sa chambre. Elle s'avança pour tenter de lui faire ouvrir la porte...  
Meredith: Derek... C'est moi, Meredith... Ouvre...  
Il ouvra la porte.  
Derek: La porte est déverrouillée depuis un petit moment déjà.  
Meredith: Oh...  
Derek: Tu étais parti à la toilette quand j'ai pointé mon nez hors de la chambre.  
Meredith: Ok... Et... Ca va mieux toi?  
Derek: Pas plus que tout à l'heure...  
Meredith: Tu veux boire?  
Derek: Je crois que cela me fera le plus grand bien.  
Meredith: Ok, mais avec modération quand même. (rire)  
Derek: Ok, je t'attends.  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
Meredith: Tiens, c'est pour toi.  
Derek: Merçi miss...  
Meredith: Derek... Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va garder le bébé?  
Derek: Il y a des chances et ce même si je suis contre.  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors?  
Derek: Je sais pas...  
Meredith: Tu vas t'occuper de... Cet enfant? Enfin je veux dire... Tu vas le reconnaitre?  
Derek: Après tout c'est moi le père...  
Meredith: Probablement...  
Derek: Attends... Je rêve ou tu doute qu'il soit de moi?  
Meredith: Ben...  
Derek: Tu peux tout me dire, n'aie pas peur.  
Meredith: Quand elle fait ses photos, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait donc... Qui te dit qu'-elle...  
Derek: Qu'elle n'en profiterait pas pour me tromper? Là est la question que je me suis pas mal de fois posé... Mais j'ai jamais eu la preuve qu'elle me trompait donc, je ne peux pas l'accuser à tord sans preuve.  
Meredith: Et si jamais c'est le cas, qu'est ce que tu vas faire?  
Derek: Je la quitterais.  
Meredith: Mais... Et ce bébé...  
Derek: Que je sache, il n'est pas encore là... De plus, c'est elle qui souhaite le garder, pas moi.  
Meredith: T'es sur qu'elle est enceinte?  
Derek: Malheureusement, oui. Elle m'a montré l'écho.  
Meredith: Ah...  
Derek: Et oui, moi aussi j'aurais préféré que se soit une blague.  
Meredith: Une blague de mauvais goût dans ce cas...  
Derek: Vaudrait mieux ca que cette foutu réalité et ce... Bébé.  
Meredith: Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas Izzie, ca se voit que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant. Pourquoi elle fait ca?  
Derek: Qu'elle le garde, au moins comme ça elle pourra dire adieu à sa carrière de mannequin et là c'est moi qui rigolerai.  
Meredith: Mais elle va sans arrêt te harceler avec.  
Derek: Je ne compte pas me laisser faire, t'inquiète.  
Meredith: Dis... T'aimerais bien avoir des enfants, toi?  
Derek: Non, pourquoi?  
Meredith: Je demandais ca ainsi...  
Derek: Ben... Non, ca me dit trop rien...  
Pensée de Meredith: Là c'est foutu... Ca veux dire que si je fini par sortir avec lui, on aurait jamais d'enfant?? Mais j'en veux moi!!  
Derek: Et toi?  
Meredith: Quoi moi?  
Derek: T'aimerais bien en avoir?  
Pensée de Meredith: Oui mais apparemment, toi non...  
Derek: Meredith?  
Meredith: Hein? Euh... Ouai, j'aimerais bien.  
Derek: Et t'en voudrais combien?  
Pensée de Meredith: Pourquoi il me demande ca lui?  
Derek: T'es sur que ca va?  
Meredith: Ouai... Je sais pas... Un ou deux.  
Derek: Je suis sur que t'en auras un jour ou l'autre et que tu seras la plus adorable des mamans.  
Meredith (gênée): Merçi.  
Derek: Faut pas être gênée comme ca. (rire)  
Meredith: Et toi, tu n'en veux vraiment pas?  
Derek: Non... Sauf si je trouve la bonne personne.  
Meredith: Tu sais... Je crois bien que c'est ce que tout le monde recherche... La bonne personne.  
Derek: ... Ouai. Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'Izzie...  
Meredith: Izzie n'est pas la fille qu'il te faut, vois comment elle te traite.  
Derek: Je sais...  
Meredith: Derek, t'es saoul?  
Derek: Ouai, je crois que ca commence. (rire)  
Meredith: Tu devrais dormir un peu.  
Derek: Ok... Bisous?  
Meredith: C'est les bébés qui veulent un bisou avant de...  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek avait mit sa main derrière sa tête pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser tendrement.  
Meredith: Derek...  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Quoi?  
Meredith: Ne te jette pas sur moi, se n'est pas la bonne solution... En plus tu es saoul.  
Derek: Mais...  
Meredith: Je veux pas... Tu es saoul Derek, tu comprends ce que je te dis?  
Derek: Ouai...  
Meredith: Dors un peu, ca vaux mieux...  
Elle se leva à peine du lit que Derek lui attrapa le bras.  
Derek: Tu veux bien... Dormir avec moi? Ou du moins rester avec moi...  
Meredith: Ok...  
Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, quant à elle, elle mit sa tête sur son torse et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres étaient de retour.  
Cristina: Où est Meredith?  
Mark: Dans la chambre de Derek? (rire)  
Nancy entre ouvra la porte: Exact, bien jouer Mark.  
Mark: Elle est vraiment avec lui?!  
Caroline: Ils sont mignon tous les deux...  
Nancy: Pourquoi c'est pas elle que Derek à mit enceinte... Stupide frère va.  
Caroline: Laisse-moi te dire que nous partageons le même rêve...


	20. Chapter 20

Vers 19 heures...  
Nancy: Et ben dis donc... C'est à se demander s'ils ont vraiment dormis cette nuit ces deux là. (rire)  
Caroline: Pourquoi dis tu cela?  
Nancy: Ils dorment toujours...  
Mark sorti de la chambre de Derek.  
Cristina: Alors?  
Mark: Derek s'est saoulé... La bouteille est vide.  
Cristina: Meredith aussi?  
Mark: Il y a un petit fon dans le sien donc, je pense que c'est Derek qui a le plus bu d'entre les deux.  
Nancy: Comment pourrait ton traduire ca...  
Cristina: C'est très facile... Il s'est saoulé à cause de la blonde et elle la consolé.  
Caroline: Je doute qu'elle est profitée de lui, c'est une fille bien.  
Nancy: Normal, c'est toi qu'il la quasi élevée... C'est peut être pour ca qu'ils s'entendent si bien. (rire)  
Mark: Je suis d'accord avec Caroline pour dire qu'ils n'ont rien fait.  
Cristina: Regarder qui voilà...  
Meredith: Vous êtes déjà revenu?  
Cristina: Tu rigole là? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est?  
Meredith: Mince... Désolé pour le souper.  
Caroline: Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en suis occupé.  
Meredith: Merçi... Même si c'était à moi de le faire.  
Nancy: Derek dors toujours?  
Meredith: Oui, j'ai fait en sorte de me lever sans le réveiller.  
Mark: Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé quand on n'était pas là?  
Meredith: J'ai proposé à Derek de boire un verre où deux mais...  
Cristina: Il a vidé la bouteille.  
Meredith: Ouai... Il me la prise des mains. Puis on a parlé d'Izzie et de...  
Caroline: Et du bébé?  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Nancy: Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée qu'elle soit enceinte de Derek, je me trompe?  
Meredith: J'arrive pas à supporter cette fille et puis... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle va garder ce bébé alors que Derek n'en veut pas.  
Mark: Ca se comprend. (rire)  
Meredith: Derek n'en veut pas du tout.  
Cristina: Même pas un seul?  
Meredith: Non.  
Nancy: Il est au courant que c'est de lui que dépends la descendance de la famille?  
Caroline: Je suis sur que Derek aimerait bien être papa un jour mais... Qu'il attend la bonne personne, si vous voyez qui je veux dire.  
Nancy: Oh que oui. (rire)  
Mark: Je vais aller réveiller Derek, comme ca on pourra manger.  
Après le souper, Caroline prit à pars son fils.  
Caroline: On peut parler tous les deux?  
Derek: Oui, bien sur.  
Caroline: Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire concernant ce bébé?  
Derek: Je n'en ai aucune idée...  
Caroline: Es tu sur qu'il est de toi?  
Derek: Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question?  
Caroline: Si tout le monde te le demande, c'est qu'il y a peut être une raison.  
Derek: ... Surement.  
Caroline: Je peux te poser une question?  
Derek: Oui, quoi?  
Caroline: Es tu encore amoureux de cette fille?  
Derek: D'Izzie? Non, plus trop...  
Caroline: Qu'est ce que tu fais encore avec elle dans ce cas?  
Derek: Ben... A vrai dire... Je comptais la larguée mais avec ce qu'elle ma dit aujourd'hui... Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire...  
Caroline: Est-ce que toi, tu veux ce bébé?  
Derek: Non...  
Caroline: Tu veux mon avis?  
Derek: Oui.  
Caroline: Cette fille doit surement sentir que tu lui échappe et cela ne doit surement pas lui plaire. Maintenant à savoir s'il est vraiment de toi... Seul elle a la réponse. Mais à ta place, je ne resterais pas avec elle.  
Derek: Donc... Je vais de voir la larguer.  
Caroline: C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, cette fille te rend malheureux... Mais il me semble qu'une certaine demoiselle te rend facilement le sourire.  
Derek: Hein?  
Caroline: Ne fait l'innocent, j'ai bien remarquée comment tu te comporte avec Meredith et la façon dont tu la regarde.  
Derek: Et qu'est ce qu'il a mon comportement?  
Caroline: Derek, tu es amoureux d'elle.  
Derek: De Meredith? Tu te fais des films maman.  
Caroline: Oh que non... Tu es fou amoureux d'elle et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Réfléchi bien à cela et tu verras qu'au fon de toi ce que je viens de te dire est vrai.  
Derek: Moi... Amoureux de...  
Caroline: Oui... Je sais que pour toi, ton comportement envers elle est normal parce que ca à toujours été ainsi entre vous. Je veux dire par là, la prendre dans tes bras, lui faire des bisous, des câlins... Tu as toujours énormément aimé Meredith, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille... Tes sentiments ont changé et tu l'aimes plus que comme un ami.  
Derek: J'dois bien t'avouer que quand on s'est embrassé hier... J'ai senti comme une chaleur m'envahir, j'avais plus envi de la lâcher...  
Caroline: Tu vois bien que tu es amoureux d'elle.  
Derek: Comment je vais faire?  
Caroline: Règle d'abord ton histoire avec Izzie, puis tu pourras penser à commencer une belle histoire avec notre petite Meredith.  
Derek: Ouai... Ben c'est pas gagné avec Izzie...  
Caroline: Aller courage et garde espoir.  
Ils rejoignirent les autres.  
Nancy: Bon, c'est pas tous ca mais on va y aller.  
Mark: Bon retour dans ce cas. (rire)  
Cristina: Au plaisir de vous revoir.  
Nancy: Pareil pour nous. (rire)  
Caroline: Ce fut un plaisir de revoir ma petite Meredith.  
Meredith: Pou moi aussi. J'espère que vous reviendrez nous voir.  
Caroline: Sans problème. (rire) Et toi mon grand, prend bien soin de toi. (au creux de son oreille) Et de Meredith... (rire)  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): (rire) T'inquiète pas, je vais m'en sortir.  
Caroline: J'y conte bien.  
Avant de sortir, elle fit un clin d'œil à son fils.  
Mark: Elle ne devait pas rester jusqu'à demain?  
Derek: C'est vrai ca... (rire)  
Cristina: Bon, moi aussi je vais vous laisser.  
Meredith: A demain.  
Cristina (tout bas): Fantasme pas trop quand même sur Derek... (rire)  
Meredith: Mais ca va aller oui!  
Cristina se mit à rire puis sorti de l'appart.  
Mark: Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?  
Meredith (gênée) Une bêtise made in Cristina Yang.  
Derek: Ah... (rire)  
Meredith: Sur ce... Je vais prendre une douche. Bonne nuit les garçons.


	21. Chapter 21

Une semaine plus tard, Derek était encore avec Izzie mais surement par ce qu'il le voulait. En effet, deux jours après cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère, il avait parlé avec Izzie. Mais celle-ci ne fut pas très d'accord que Derek veuille la plaqué alors qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait été jusqu'à le menacé de détruire sa réputation. Et comme il avait durement réussi à se faire une bonne réputation en tant que neurochirurgien, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'une petite idiote vienne tout détruire. Voilà pourquoi il était coincé avec elle mais... On ne peut pas toujours contrôler les événements, surtout quand l'alcool est mêlé à tous cela...  
Izzie: Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de danser un peu avec moi, sinon tout l'hôpital va se douter de quelque chose.  
Derek: De quoi, que je t'aime plus? Mais c'est la vérité.  
Izzie: Tu m'énerves... Et en plus tu es ivre.  
Derek: Je ne supporte plus d'être en ta compagnie et comme je n'ai pas envie de danser avec toi... Je passe la soirée avec mon nouvel ami qui s'appel alcool.  
Izzie: Et tu te crois malin?  
Derek: ... Ouai. (rire)  
Mark: Comment ca va?  
Izzie: Il vaudrait mieux pour Derek qu'il rentre chez vous, il est complètement ivre.  
Mark: Aller mec, on rentre.  
Derek: Pas besoin, je sais rentrer seul.  
Mark: Comme tu voudras...  
Les deux amis prirent chacun un chemin différent et s'éloignèrent d'elle.  
Rose: Tu lui as dis de retourner chez lui?  
Izzie: Oui... Et puis je veux pas que tout le monde découvre notre situation...  
Olivia: De toute façon quand il découvrira la vérité... Ca va pas lui plaire et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.  
Rose: Pour l'instant, il n'est au courant de rien et c'est très bien comme ca.  
Olivia: Vous êtes dégueulasse avec lui. Derek est quelqu'un de bien et vous allez le détruire avec ce gosse.  
Izzie: Derek est à moi et je n'accepterais pas de le laisser à une petite idiote du nom de Meredith Grey!  
Rose: Il est amoureux d'elle?!C'était ni une blague, ni une rumeur alors?  
Izzie: Depuis qu'elle est là, il n'est plus le même et ne fait plus attention à moi et depuis Noël c'est pire.  
Olivia: Si tu l'aimais vraiment comme tu le prétends, tu ne lui ferais pas ce coup là et tu le laisserais partir.  
Izzie: J'aime Derek, c'est bien pour ca que je me bats pour le garder.  
Olivia: T'es vraiment qu'une idiote... Derek, ca fait des mois que tu l'as perdu et ce définitivement depuis Noël. Il ne t'aime plus donc laisse le être heureux avec une autre...  
Izzie: Non!!  
Olivia: Je n'ose même pas imaginer se qui t'arrivera quand tout éclatera au grand jour, que ce soit avec Derek ou dans l'hôpital.  
Rose: Olivia, casse-toi!  
A l'appartement...  
Derek: Il y a quelqu'un?  
Meredith: Oui, moi. (rire)  
Derek: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
Meredith: Cris m'a ramenée ici.  
Derek: Pourquoi, t'es saoul? (rire)  
Meredith: ... Ouai. (rire) Toi, ca se pose pas... Tu n'arrête pas depuis quelques jours.  
Derek: Ben... C'est pas de ma faute, je veux ma liberté et...  
Meredith: Et quoi?  
Derek: Je peux te le dire, de toute façon tu ne te rappelleras de rien demain. (rire)  
Meredith: Alors et quoi?  
Derek: Je veux qu'elle me rende ma liberté pour pouvoir être avec toi.  
Meredith: Avec moi dans quel sens?  
Derek: Dans le sens que je veux sortir avec toi...  
Meredith: Oh... T'es amoureux de moi? (rire)  
Derek: Ouai...  
Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
Meredith: Pourquoi tu me dis ca maintenant?  
Derek: Parce que ce soir on est ivre tous les deux et qu'aucun de nous deux ne se rappellera ce qui c'est passé demain au réveille. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas les autres jours. (rire)  
Meredith: Ca c'est clair. (rire)  
Derek: Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses?  
Meredith: De quoi?  
Derek: Ben que je suis amoureux de toi, que tu me rends dingue. (rire)  
Meredith: On se rappellera de rien, promis?  
Derek: Ben... Oui, sinon tampis. (rire)  
Meredith: Dans ce cas... Je peux t'avouer que...  
Derek: Vas-y dis à ton Derek.  
Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et lui fit de tendre baiser dans le cou.  
Meredith: Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi. (rire)  
Derek: ... On s'aime?  
Meredith: Apparemment, oui. (rire)  
Derek: Ah ben mince... Tu te rends compte que s'il n'y avait pas ce foutu bébé, j'aurais pu larguer l'autre sans problème et être heureux avec toi...  
Meredith: Rassure-toi... Je serais toujours présente dans ta vie.  
Derek: Je sais mais... Je veux être avec toi, être ton petit ami et non plus qu'un simple ami...  
Meredith: Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien mais pour l'instant rien n'est vraiment réglé avec Izzie.  
Derek: Dès que ce gosse ce pointe, je demande un test de paternité et après toi et moi... On sera heureux ensemble.  
Meredith: Il a intérêt à arriver vite fait bien fait dans ce cas. (rire)


	22. Chapter 22

Derek: Alors, que veut faire ma princesse?  
Meredith: Prendre un bain... (rire)  
Derek: Intéressant... (rire)  
Meredith: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
Derek: Ben... Je te suis... (rire)  
Meredith: Non, non... Tu ne viens pas avec moi.  
Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, elle commençait à se déshabillée, mais au moment où elle était en sous vêtement, Derek l'attrapa pour la mettre sous la douche. Meredith était toute mouillée contrairement à Derek qui était trempé vu qu'il se trouvait sous la douche tout habillé.  
Meredith: C'est malin... Regarde tes vêtements.  
Derek: Tu sais que tu es belle comme ca...  
Meredith: (rire) Arrête.  
Il mit sa main dans son dos pour la rapprocher tout contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
Meredith: Derek... L'eau coule pour rien...  
Derek: Ok, on sort de là.  
Meredith: Mais... je voulais prendre un bain moi...  
Derek: Tu le prendras toute à l'heure à ton réveille, c'est la même chose.  
Meredith: Bien... Tu veux bien me passer un grand essuie, j'ai froid. (rire)  
Derek: Voilà. Tu veux que je t'aide à t'essuyer?  
Meredith: Non, ca va. Mais toi, tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes vêtements tout trempé.  
Derek: Oui, tu as raison. Où vas-tu?  
Meredith: Dans ma chambre, je ne vais quand même pas te regarder te déshabiller. (rire)  
Derek: Ok. (rire) Je te rejoins après.  
Meredith: Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas... On est saoul et...  
Derek: On risque de faire des bêtises. (rire)  
Meredith: ... Ouai.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de Meredith...  
Meredith: Derek Shepherd...  
Derek: Oui? (rire)  
Meredith: J'avais dis non!  
Derek: Mais ... Moi j'en ai envie... J'ai envie de toi... Je t'aime Meri...  
Il se mit à ses côtés sur le lit et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.  
Meredith: On peut pas faire ca...  
Derek: Et pourquoi?  
Meredith: Parce que, déjà on est saoul et puis tu trompe Izzie et ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ce genre de chose.  
Derek: Techniquement, je ne suis plus avec. (rire) Et puis... Je m'en fou d'Izzie, je te veux toi.  
Meredith: Derek...  
Derek: T'as confiance en moi?  
Meredith: Bien sur que oui mais...  
Derek: Tout ira bien, je sais que tu ne l'as jamais fais mais...  
Meredith: Justement, si ca doit être ma première fois, j'aimerais bien m'en souvenir vois tu.  
Derek: Ben... Dis-toi que tu auras deux première fois comme ca. (rire)  
Meredith: Mais... Qui me dit que ce sera encore avec toi...  
Derek: Tu...  
Meredith: Je t'aime et... J'ai pas envie de souffrir...  
Derek: Ecoute moi... Dès qu'Izzie m'aura libéré, je cours tout de suite te voir. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'attendre... Meri, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, on est fait pour être ensemble.  
Meredith: Ok, je t'attendrais mais... Te voir avec elle ca me fait mal au cœur...  
Derek: T'inquiète pas... Tout ira bien, on finira par être ensemble, on se mariera et c'est moi qui te ferais les enfants dont tu rêves...  
Meredith: Mais tu m'avais dis que...  
Derek: Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'en veux...  
Meredith: Je t'aime tant...  
Derek: Et moi donc. (rire)  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors que Derek l'embrassait.  
Derek: Hé princesse... Ne pleure pas...  
Meredith: Je sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir... J'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi.  
Derek: Je sais, je ressens la même chose ma puce.  
Meredith: Derek... T'en as toujours envie?  
Derek: De le faire avec toi?  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Derek: Ben... Oui.  
Meredith: Je veux qu'on le fasse.  
Derek: Mais tu avais dis que... T'es sur?  
Meredith: Ouai... Je veux que tu sois le vrai premier même si à mon réveille je ne me rappelle plus de rien.  
Derek: Ok...  
Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait lui faire à elle, elle la petite fille qu'il gardait étant enfant et qu'il adorait tant. Elle qui après en n'était plus une petite fille mais une magnifique jeune femme. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses sentiments, c'était elle dont il était fou amoureux, d'elle et pas d'une autre. Comme il l'avait dit un jour, c'était sa Meredith et il ne tenait pas à la voir dans les bras d'un autre.  
Après l'acte, Derek parti au toilette et quand il revint dans la chambre de Meredith, elle s'était endormie. Il décida d'aller dormir dans sa chambre à lui mais...  
Mark: T'es encore réveillé?!  
Derek: Oui, merçi pour le verre.  
Mark: Hé! C'est le miens.  
Derek: C'est pas que je veux pas te parler mais, je vais aller dormir, je suis crevé.  
Mark: Ah... Et qu'est ce que tu as fais pour être crevé? Pourtant picoler ca fatigue pas. (rire)  
Derek: Meredith et moi avons fait tendrement l'amour. Voilà la raison.  
Mark: Pardon?!  
Alors qu'il entra dans sa chambre, Mark resta statique un moment et quand il voulu en parler, Derek c'était déjà glisser dans son lit pour dormir.


	23. Chapter 23

A l'appartement...  
Mark: Alors, bien dormis?  
Meredith: Je... Mouai.  
Mark: T'as l'air bizarre.  
Meredith: Je sais pas trop si je peux parler de ca avec toi.  
Mark: Pourquoi?  
Meredith: C'est un truc de fille et... Toi, tu es un garçon.  
Mark: Il me semble que oui. (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Aie... Ma tête...  
Mark: Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose contre la gueule de bois?  
Meredith: Oui, je veux bien...  
Derek sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers ses amis.  
Mark: Comment se passe le réveil?  
Derek: Très mal, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible...  
Mark: Je t'en fais un aussi?  
Meredith: Oui, merçi... Pourquoi aussi?  
Mark: Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir picolé un peu trop hier.  
Il désigna Meredith de la tête.  
Derek: Ca va Méré?  
Meredith: ... Oui.  
A chaque fois qu'il parlait, elle sentait un frisson lui envahir tout le corps. Elle se sentait gênée face à lui mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Derek parti à la salle de bain prendre une douche, pendant ce temps là...  
Mark: Bon, tu te décide à me parler tant que Derek n'est pas là où je dois te mettre dans l'embarra devant lui?  
Meredith: J'ai... Promets-moi que tu ne va pas le lui répéter.  
Mark: ... Ok.  
Meredith: J'ai rêvé de Derek... Et ce rêve était assez... Chaud et il semblait réelle...  
Mark: Tu es une sacrée petite coquine miss Grey.  
Meredith: Mark, soit sérieux s'il te plait.  
Mark: Ok... Vas-y raconte.  
Meredith: Cette nuit, j'ai rêvée que lui et moi étions seuls dans l'appart. Au début on parlait mais je sais pas trop de quoi, puis j'ai voulu prendre un bain et il a voulu me suivre mais j'ai refusée. Quand je me suis retrouvée en sous vêtement, Derek est entré et ma entrainé sous la douche et on s'est retrouvé trempé... Surtout lui qui était tout habillé. Je suis partie dans ma chambre et il est arrivé et on a fini par couché ensemble.  
Pensée de Mark: Si elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve... Je me demande comment elle réagirait.  
Meredith: Mark??  
Mark: Hein, oui?  
Derek: C'est normal que j'ai des fringues trempé?  
A ces mots, Meredith regarda Mark droit dans les yeux. Et en la voyant il savait qu'elle lui poserait pas mal de question.  
Mark: Euh... Tu es sur que ca ne vient pas d'arriver?  
Derek: Peut être...  
Derek retourna dans la salle de bain et Meredith commença à questionner Mark.  
Meredith: Mark... Ne me dit pas que c'est vraiment arrivé...  
Mark: Ok, ca n'est pas arrivé.  
Meredith: Mark!  
Mark: Mais tu viens de dire que je...  
Meredith: Dis-moi la vérité... S'il te plait, je veux savoir.  
Mark: Tout ce dont je suis sur, c'est que vous avez réellement couché ensemble.  
Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): Ok...  
Mark: Hier... Hier soir, Derek était ivre, encore une fois, et apparemment vous vous êtes retrouvé seul ici et l'irréparable c'est produit. Maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est dit entre vous et ce qui c'est passé.  
Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): C'était ma première fois et... Je m'en rappel même pas, enfin pas vraiment... Et en plus avec Derek... (snif)  
Il s'installa sur le siège à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Mark: Au moins tu l'as fais avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, c'est déjà ca.  
Meredith: T'imagine, si ca tombe je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui... (snif)  
Mark: Si cela peut te rassure un peu, il ne se souvient de rien.  
Meredith: J'ai couchée avec lui... Avec Derek... Pour de vrai... Mais dans quel merdier je me suis mise encore...  
Elle se mit à pleurer et Mark la serra contre lui pour essayer de la clamer.  
Mark: Aller ca va aller ma grande... Arrête de pleurer, tu ne t'ais pas fais violer quand même, on parle de notre Derek. Derek qui t'adore énormément. Il t'aime tu sais.  
Meredith: Ouai... (snif) Pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre que la petite Meredith, son ancienne voisine adoré. (snif)  
Mark: Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, tu es surtout une magnifique jeune femme et à Noël quand vous vous êtes embrassé sous le gui, que je sache il n'a pas dit non. Il ne t'a pas rejeté non plus, au contraire, il ne voulait quitter tes lèvres. (rire)  
Meredith (séchant ses larmes): ... J'ai besoin de voir d'urgence Cristina.  
Mark: Meredith...  
Meredith: Je dois lui parler.  
Mark: Tu sais qu'on va devoir bientôt aller...  
Meredith: Justement, je mets mes chaussure et je fonce à l'hôpital la retrouver.  
Mark: Ok... Hé, on ce retrouve ce soir chez Joe?  
Meredith: Ok.  
Mark: Meredith...  
Meredith: Quoi?  
Mark: Ne change pas ton comportement envers lui, parce qu'il risque de ne rien comprendre et... Il a besoin de toi, surtout en ce moment avec cette histoire avec Izzie.  
Meredith: ... Ok.


	24. Chapter 24

A l'hôpital...  
Cristina: T'es déjà là toi?  
Meredith: Ouai...  
Cristina: Ca va pas?  
Meredith: Je peux te confier quelque chose?  
Cristina: Oui, bien sur, c'est quelque chose de sérieux?  
Meredith: ...  
Cristina: Ok, vu ta réaction ca veut dire oui.  
Elle ferma la porte des vestiaires et vérifia qu'elles étaient bien seules.  
Cristina: Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Meredith: J'ai couché avec quelqu'un cette nuit...  
Cristina: Oh... Je croyais que tu aurais préférer attendre qui tu sais pour ca, mais bon... On ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler.  
Meredith: Justement... C'est avec lui que c'est arrivé et ... On était saoul.  
Cristina: T'as couché avec Derek?!  
Meredith: Ne crie pas si fort! Et s'il te plait ne juge pas.  
Cristina: Oh, contraire, je trouve ca géniale! Tu es passé à l'acte et en plus avec lui.  
Meredith: Cris, on était saoul.  
Cristina: Hé alors... Tu as couché avec celui que tu aimes, où est le problème?  
Meredith: Le problème c'est qu'on était saoul, troisième édition! De plus je ne me souviens de presque rien et lui ne se souvient de rien du tout.  
Cristina: Rien de rien??  
Meredith: Apparemment...  
Cristina: Oh merde...  
Meredith: Comme tu dis... Si ca se trouve j'ai été un coup comme ca et puis voilà...  
Cristina: Mais non, je suis sur qu'il en avait autant envie que toi.  
Meredith: Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca?  
Cristina: Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose... Ouvre tes yeux et observe.  
Izzie arriva et quand Meredith la vit elle baissa la tête.  
Cristina (tout bas): Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que se soit, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il ne l'aime plus de toute façon.  
Izzie: Comment allez vous?  
Cristina: Très mal depuis que tu es là.  
Izzie: Sympa... Vous ne savez pas quoi? Aujourd'hui je vais avoir ma première échographie, je suis trop contente.  
Meredith sorti précipitamment de la pièce.  
Izzie: Qu'est ce qu'elle a?  
Cristina: Ca te regarde pas! Occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires et de ton batard.  
Alors qu'elle quitta la pièce à son tour, Izzie se retourna sur elle peut rassurée.  
Dans le vestiaire des titulaires...  
Derek: Mark... Tu n'as pas trouvé Meredith bizarre ce matin?  
Mark: Euh... Je l'ai trouvé comme d'habitude moi...  
Derek: T'es sur qu'elle va bien, qu'elle n'a aucun soucis?  
Mark: Il y a bien quelque chose qui la perturbe mais ca devrait aller... Normalement.  
Derek: Ok... Tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider?  
Mark: Pour l'instant... Pas vraiment. Plus tard surement que oui.  
Derek: Ok... En plus elle est partie sans me dire au revoir ...  
Mark: Alors toi, t'es vraiment accro à notre Meredith. (rire)  
Derek: Je sais... (rire) Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle. Je sais que c'es pas des choses à dire alors que je suis encore avec Izzie mais... Ce dont je suis sur, c'est que c'est avec Meredith que je veux être et fonder une famille.  
Mark: Dans ce cas, dis lui que tu l'aimes.  
Derek: Je ne peux pas... Si je lui dis je risque de la perdre...  
Mark: Et si tu ne lui dis rien, tu peux être sur que tu la perdras parce qu'elle sera avec un autre. Et je doute qu'il acceptera facilement la relation que tu as avec elle.  
Une jeune se trouvait dans le couloir et avait tout entendue. Quant à Addison elle entra dans les vestiaires.  
Mark: Bonjour belle demoiselle.  
Addison: Encore et toujours en chasse?  
Mark: C'est mon passe temps favoris. (rire)  
Addison: Je remarque... Derek, ca ne va pas?  
Derek: Hein? Si, si ca va...  
Addison: Ok... Au faite, je suppose que tu sais qu'Izzie a rendez vous avec moi pour une écho aujourd'hui. Tu viendras?  
Derek: Je ne crois pas.  
Addison: D'accord, comme ca je sais. Tu es vraiment sur que ca va?  
Derek: Oui.  
Addison: Bien... Je vais vous laissez...  
Une fois Addison sortie...  
Mark: Tu crois qu'elle a compris que tu n'aimais plus Izzie?  
Derek: J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.  
A l'accueil du service...  
Izzie: Rose, faut qu'on parle d'urgence.  
Rose: Pas de problème.  
Izzie: Attrape Olivia et retrouvez moi en salle de garde.  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
Rose: Que nous vaut ce rassemblement?  
Izzie: L'une de vous a-t-elle parlé à Cristina du bébé?  
Rose: Pourquoi irais-je parlé à cette cruche?  
Izzie: Et toi?  
Olivia: Non plus.  
Rose: Pourquoi cette question?  
Izzie: Parce que toute à l'heure, elle m'a dit que je devais m'occuper de mes affaires et de mon batard!  
Rose: Et alors?  
Izzie: Je suppose qu'elle entend par là que ce n'est pas Derek le père!  
Rose: C'est peut être une coïncidence.  
Izzie: Et qui te dis qu'elle ne sait pas la vérité!  
Rose se retourna sur Olivia.  
Olivia: Je vous jure que je n'ai rien dis.  
Izzie: Si c'est possible, j'aimerais bien que tu surveille discrètement Derek.  
Rose: Tu penses vraiment que Yang pourrait être au courant?  
Izzie: Je sais pas mais au cas où...  
Rose: Ok, je le ferais.  
Izzie: J'espère que mon écho se passera bien. (rire)  
Rose: Mais oui.  
Izzie: J'espère surtout que Derek acceptera de venir avec moi...  
Rose: Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Izzie: Ok.  
Olivia: Il serait peut être plus que temps d'aller travailer.


	25. Chapter 25

A l'heure du dîner à la cafétéria...  
Cristina: Alors, ca va mieux?  
Meredith: Pas vraiment...  
Cristina: Oh...  
Meredith: Comme tu le sais, Bailey m'avait assignée à la mine. Et bien figure toi que Montgomery m'a demandée moi pour l'assister à l'écho de l'autre blonde.  
Cristina: Donc, non seulement tu as du la supporter toute la matinée à la mine mais en plus, tu vas devoir la supporter elle et son batard.  
Meredith: Arrête d'appeler ce pauvre fœtus comme ca, il n'a pas demandé à être là.  
Cristina: Peut être mais s'en est quand même un.  
Meredith: On a aucune preuve que se soit vrai, on n'a que des supposition.  
Cristina: Je sais mais c'est comme ca.  
Meredith: En plus elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de Derek et du bébé.  
Cristina: Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?  
Meredith: Des trucs du genre « Derek n'est pas très content de la venu du bébé, mais on s'en sortira » ou « bientôt on emménagera ensemble et on sera heureux tous les trois ». J'avais envie de la tuer.  
Cristina: Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais?  
Meredith: (rire) Trop de témoins.  
Cristina: Un conseil... Arrête de déprimer comme ca, tu te rends malheureuse pour rien.  
Meredith: Ah ouai? J'ai couchée avec l'homme que j'aime et... Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il est.  
Cristina: Tu dois faire confiance à l'avenir. Si vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et bien cela se fera.  
Meredith: Et je vais devoir encore attendre combien de temps comme ca? En plus il va être papa...  
Cristina: Pas sur... Vu qu'il n'est peut être pas de lui.  
Meredith: Mais quand même...  
Derek: Bon appétit les filles.  
Meredith & Cristina: Merçi.  
Cristina: Dr. Shepherd, voulez vous vous joindre à nous?  
Il regarda Meredith et comme il vit qu'elle le regardait, il se mit à ses côtés.  
Cristina: Izzie nous a dit qu'elle avait sa première écho aujourd'hui.  
Derek: Ouai...  
Meredith: Tu... Tu vas y aller avec elle?  
Derek: Je ne crois pas.  
Cristina: (soupir) Oh mais non! Foutu biper, j'ai même pas eu le temps de manger tranquillement. Désolé, j'dois vous laisser.  
Quant elle ne fut plus à la table avec eux, Meredith commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.  
Derek: Sinon... Ca va toi? Je ne t'ai presque pas vu ce matin et tu ne m'as pas dis au revoir avant de partir...  
Meredith: je... Devais parler d'urgence à Cristina.  
Derek: Ah... Donc si je comprends bien... Cris et Mark savent ce qui te perturbe et à moi tu ne dis rien...  
Meredith: Déjà si Mark le sait c'est involontairement de ma part. Quant à Cris, c'est ma confidente donc au final, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'elle le sache.  
Derek: Ouai... Donc pour Mark, ce n'était pas voulu?  
Meredith: Non...  
Derek: Si jamais je peux faire quoi que se soit pour t'aider... N'hésite pas.  
Meredith: Dans ce cas... Promets-moi que tu seras toujours présent dans ma vie quoi qu'il arrive.  
Derek: Bien sur que je le serais toujours. Tout come toi tu m'as dis hier que tu serais toujours présente dans ma vie...  
Meredith: J'ai dis ca?  
Derek: Ouai. On... On n'a passé la soirée ensemble ou... Je me rappel pas t'avoir croisé à la soirée.  
Meredith: Euh... On s'est pas croisé à la soirée mais à l'appart...  
Derek: Ah... Méré, tu sais que.... Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as? Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas.  
Meredith: Je sais mais... C'est assez délicat...  
Derek: Ok...  
Meredith: Je vais devoir y aller. Izzie va bientôt passer son... Tu viens où pas?  
Derek: Non... Mais si jamais il y a quelque chose d'important à savoir sur le bébé, n'hésite pas à me le dire.  
Meredith: Tu veux dire quelque chose comme... Que tu n'es peut être pas le père de cet enfant?  
Derek: ...Ouai.  
Meredith: Ok.  
Dans la salle de consultation...  
Izzie: Meredith, je suis contente que tu sois là... Oui, tu vois comme tu es proche de Derek et tout... Euh... Sinon, ca va?  
Meredith: Si je suis la c'est à la demande du Dr. Montgomery. Et non pour toi.  
Izzie: Ok... Je vois.  
Pensée de Meredith: Reste calme... Cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine... Patience Addison ne va surement plus tarder...  
Addison: Vous êtes déjà là, c'est parfait.  
Izzie: Et je suis déjà installée.  
Addison: Je vois ca... Tu es pressée de le voir?  
Izzie: Oui, mais j'aimerais qu'on attend un peu.  
Addison: Si c'est Derek que tu veux attendre, il ne viendra pas.  
Izzie: Pourquoi?  
Addison: Il a d'autre chose à faire.  
Izzie: Je vois... Tout devient plus important que moi et notre bébé.  
Addison: Ca va entre vous?  
Izzie: Pas trop pour l'instant, en plus je crois qu'il est amoureux d'une autre...  
Pendant l'échographie, Meredith n'osa pas regarder Izzie, ni s'approcher de plus près. Addison remarqua son malaise face à Izzie.  
Izzie: Alors?  
Addison: Tu es déjà enceinte de plus de deux mois et demie...  
Izzie: De toute façon je ne comptais pas avorter.  
Addison: Ok... Donc tu es approximativement tombé enceinte vers... Le fin du mois d'octobre.  
Izzie (tout bas): Merde...  
Addison: Ca ne va pas?  
Izzie: Hein? Si... Je peux avoir l'écho?  
Addison: Oui, s'il te plait.  
Izzie sorti da là sans dire un mot de plus.  
Addison: J'aimerais que tu te renseigne sur quelque chose.  
Meredith: Bien...  
Addison: Mais j'aurais d'abord une petite question personnel à te poser. Mais je ne t'oblige pas à me répondre.  
Meredith: D'accord... Dites toujours...


	26. Chapter 26

Addison: Encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre.  
Meredith: Bien...  
Addison: Etes vous amoureuse du Dr. Shepherd?  
Meredith: Euh... Je...  
Addison: Je peux vous comprendre... Vous êtes ami et vous avez peur qu'il n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments que vous.  
Meredith: Je... Je n'ais pas à discuter de cela avec vous, de plus je ne vous connais pas.  
Addison: Ne soyez pas agressif comme ca avec moi. Bien souvent, il est plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas.  
Meredith: Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas tout raconter à Izzie?  
Addison: parce que je déteste Izzie Stevens.  
Meredith: Oh...  
Addison: Je suis sorti pendant plus 'un an et demie avec Derek. Et dès son arrivée, mademoiselle à commencée à draguer tout ce qui bougeait et notamment Derek. Notre couple à tenu 2-3 mois puis il m'a quitté pour cette bimbo.  
Meredith: Mais vous venez de faire son...  
Addison: Sincèrement... Il y a très peut de chance que cet enfant sois de lui. Je ne sais pas si Derek est au courant mais, elle a des aventures à gauche à droite et... Avec un des internes depuis le mois d'octobre justement...  
Meredith: Ok...  
Addison: Si je m'occupe de son cas, c'est pour mieux la détruire, elle et leur « couple » comme elle l'a fait avec moi.  
Meredith: Je comprends mieux...  
Addison: Alors, vous êtes amoureuse de lui où non?  
Meredith: Je croyais que vous saviez la réponse.  
Addison: Oui, mais je tiens à vous l'entendre dire. Je ne lui dirais pas, je vous le promets.  
Meredith: Oui... Je suis amoureuse de lui. Comment vous...  
Addison: Votre comportement envers Izzie et surtout... Votre façon de regarder Derek.  
Meredith: Ma façon de le regarder?  
Addison: Pas mal de fille sont sous le charme de Derek mais toi... Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui.  
Elles restèrent muettes un moment puis...  
Addison: Ce qu'il faut c'est vérifier si Izzie était à Seattle où non. Et là nous aurons un indice pour savoir si cet enfant est de lui.  
Meredith: Et où puis je trouver la réponse?  
Addison: Dans l'ordinateur de service.  
Meredith: Ok, j'y vais.  
Mais quand elle arriva, Olivia était là.  
Meredith: Je peux utiliser l'ordinateur?  
Olivia: Oui , je m'en sers pas de toute façon.  
Meredith: Merçi... Dis, tu sais comment on accède au registre de présence?  
Olivia: Pourquoi?  
Meredith: Ce serait pour une information.  
Olivia (tout bas): Ca concerne Izzie?  
Meredith: Euh... Oui.  
Olivia: Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?  
Meredith: Si elle était ici à Seattle fin du mois d'octobre.  
Olivia: Que je me souvienne... Oui.  
Meredith: Mince...  
Olivia (tout bas): Tu cherches à savoir si le bébé est du Dr. Shepherd?  
Meredith: Euh...  
Olivia: La réponse est simple... Elle était ici mais lui... Etait à une conférence pendant cinq jours, rappelle-toi. Donc à ton avis, qu'est ce que cela peut bien dire?  
Meredith: Qu'elle a profitée de son absence pour coucher avec un autre.  
Olivia: Exact. Et le père, enfin le vrai père, je ne sais pas qui c'est.  
Meredith: Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un de l'hôpital?  
Olivia: Il y a de forte chance.  
Meredith: Donc si Derek n'est pas le père...  
Olivia: A nous de trouver le vrai.  
Meredith: Ca va pas être facile.  
Olivia: Je m'en charge.  
Meredith: Merçi.  
Olivia: Si... Si jamais on te demande qui ta raconté tous ca... C'est pas moi.  
Meredith: Ok. (rire)  
Elles se séparèrent comme si de rien était.


	27. Chapter 27

Le soir venu, chez Joe...  
Cristina: Voilà Meredith.  
Mark: Alors, tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous dire?  
Elle s'installe à leur table.  
Meredith: Oui, ca concerne le bébé.  
Cristina: Enfin on avance. (rire)  
Meredith: Le bébé a été conçue fin octobre et...  
Cristina: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Mark: Ce bébé ne peut pas être celui de Derek, c'est impossible.  
Cristina: Pourquoi?  
Meredith: Derek se trouvait à New-York à se moment là pour une conférence.  
Cristina: Oh... Donc la blonde c'est amusée avec un autre pendant son absence. (rire)  
Meredith: ... Ouai.  
Cristina: C'est moi où tu as l'air triste?  
Mark: Méré?  
Meredith: Ca me fait de la peine pour Derek... C'est sur que je ne tenais vraiment pas à ce que cet enfant soit de lui mais... Derek a toujours été droit envers elle, il ne l'a même pas trompé alors qu'il n'est plus amoureux d'elle. Il aurait pu aller voir ailleurs mais il ne la pas fait. Et elle... Elle s'envoie en l'air avec un autre et tombe enceinte puis emprisonne Derek avec un gosse qui n'est même pas de lui.  
Cristina: Sois en heureuse, il va enfin pouvoir la quitté et toi, tu pourras tenter ta chance avec lui.  
Mark: Je crois que ce dont Meredith a peur, c'est qu'après cette histoire avec Izzie, Derek ne sache plus faire confiance à aucune fille et notamment à elle s'il viendrait à être ensemble un jour prochain.  
Cristina: Mais ca va pas dans ta tête! Tu n'as rien avoir avec cette débile!  
Meredith: Je sais mais...  
Cristina: Il n'y a pas de mais!  
Mark: Méré, Derek a confiance en toi. Il vaut mieux que tu lui dises de ti même ce que tu as découvert concernant ce bébé.  
Meredith: Je sais ... Et puis je lui ai promis.  
Cristina: Mais si ce n'est pas Derek le père, qui est-ce?  
Meredith: Avec Olivia, on pense à Alex où George. Et Addison est d'accord avec nous et elle m'a donné un papier certifiant la date à laquelle à été conçue le bébé.  
Mark: Cette chère Addi, je m'en doutais qu'elle s'en mêlerait. (rire)  
Olivia arriva près d'eux.  
Meredith: Olivia?  
Olivia: Le Dr. Shepherd n'est pas encore là?  
Cristina: Ca se voit non?  
Olivia: Ok.  
Elle laissa tomber discrètement un papier sur la table avant de partir.  
Cristina: Et quoi, c'est tout?? Je la croyais de notre côté pourtant.  
Meredith: Izzie et Rose sont là.  
Mark: Ouai... Un nouveau plan. (rire)  
Cristina: C'est quoi?  
Mark: Il va falloir que vous vous rapprochiez des garçons pour savoir lequel des deux couches avec elle.  
Cristina: Derek arrive, ca va être à toi de jouer.  
Mark: Comment c'est fini ton opération?  
Derek: Bien, le patient ne restera dans le coma.  
Meredith: Et une vie de sauvée.  
Derek: Ouai, c'est une belle journée. (rire)  
Mark: Et maintenant, c'est toi que l'on va sauver.  
Derek: Hein?  
Meredith: J'ai des nouvelles concernant le bébé d'Izzie...  
Derek: Ok... Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
Meredith: Le bébé que porte Izzie, n'est pas le tient. Il a été conçue fin du mois d'octobre et toi, tu...  
Derek: ... J'étais avec Mark et d'autres collègues à New-York pour assister à une conférence qui a duré plusieurs jours.... Je m'en rappel très bien, vu qu'on hésitait à y aller et c'est même toi Méré qui nous a poussée à y aller.  
Mark: Tu ne voulais pas la laisser seul dans l'appart, t'avais peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose en notre absence. (rire)  
Derek: Ouai... Et pendant ce temps mademoiselle s'amusait avec un autre...  
Mark: Mec, ca va?  
Derek: Oh que oui, je vais enfin être libre de ses chaines... Ce bébé n'est pas de moi donc elle n'a plus rien pour me retenir. (rire)  
Cristina: Tu compte la plaquer quand?  
Mark: Pas tout de suite en tout cas.  
Derek: Et pourquoi pas?  
Mark: On doit d'abord savoir qui est le vrai père, comme ca tu pourras tout lui balancer et l'anéantir comme elle voulait le faire avec toi si tu la plaquait, alors qu'elle était enceinte « de toi ».  
Derek: (soupir) Et je vais devoir attendre encore combien de temps?  
Meredith: On se charge de faire parler les garçons.  
Mark: Et comment allez vous vous y prendre?  
Cristina: On va les draguer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et dise tout.  
Derek: Alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord!  
Meredith: Si on le fait, c'est pour toi.  
Derek: Je me fiche de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant, je veux en finir avec elle et je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux te drague! Enfin... Je veux dire, vous drague.  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mark.  
Cristina: On a décidé de le faire et on le fera.  
Meredith: Fais nous confiance, on aura vite la réponse.  
Derek: Si l'un de ces deux crétins va trop loin avec toi... Vous, ca va aller mal pour eux.  
Alors que Cristina et Mark se mirent à rire, Derek fut gêné.  
Meredith: Ca vous prends?  
Cristina: Ouai. (rire)  
Mark: Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont des grandes filles.  
Cristina: Je me charge d'Alex et toi de George.  
Meredith: Ok.  
Ils continuèrent à parler de ce nouveau plan qui ne plaisait mais alors vraiment pas à Derek. Tout le reste de la soirée, Derek le passa sans dire un mot.


	28. Chapter 28

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, les filles étaient toujours au même point. Quant à Derek, il ne supportait plus de voir George de plus en plus proche de Meredith. Du coup ce dernier passait ses nerfs sur lui et l'avait déjà viré du bloc plus d'une fois.  
En fin de journée à l'hôpital...  
Cristina: C'est toi qui es de garde ce soir?  
Meredith: Oui, avec George.  
Cristina: Cool, fais le parler une bonne fois pour toute par pitié.  
Meredith: Quoi, t'en a marre de trainer avec Alex? (rire)  
Cristina: Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
Meredith: Fais moi confiance, il parlera.  
Cristina: T'as intérêt.  
George: Hello. Prête pour notre garde seul à seul. (rire)  
Meredith (surprise): Hein? Euh... Oui.  
George: Je suis content de faire cette garde avec toi.  
Meredith: Pareil pour moi.  
Derek arriva non loin d'eux en compagnie de Mark.  
Derek: Non mais je rêve!  
Mark: Calme-toi, ils ne font que discuter ensemble.  
Derek: Je m'en fou, je n'aime pas qu'il soit avec elle.  
Mark: T'es jaloux et tout le monde la remarquer. Si Izzie était ici au lieu d'être de nouveau à une séance photo, elle le remarquerait aussi. (rire)  
Derek: Tout le monde le remarque sauf elle...  
Mark: Et ce week-end c'est la saint valentin.  
Derek: Et elle le saura...  
Mark: Quoi?!  
Derek: Je... J'en peux plus de la voir avec d'autre mec, se faire draguer. Maintenant, j'ai moins de deux jours pour trouver la bonne manière pour lui dire.  
Mark: T'es un gros malade. (rire)  
Derek: Je ne veux pas la perdre...  
Mark: Je sais que tu l'aimes mais c'est toi qui ne voulais pas lui dire parce que tu avais peur de sa réaction. Si elle viendrait à avoir un mec...  
Derek: Tu as raison depuis le début.  
Mark: Pardon?  
Derek: Je dois lui dire, je dois tout lui avouer.  
Mark: Aie, aie, aie... C'est quoi ce plan foireux?  
Derek: C'est pas un plan foireux, je veux lui dire et c'est elle qui décidera si on reste ami ou si ... On devient plus que ca...  
Mark: Dans ce cas, si t'es vraiment décider. Quant tu iras lui dire, choisis bien tes mots et surtout montre lui que tu es sincère que c'est pas une blague.  
Derek: Ouai... Bon tu m'excuseras mais je dois éloigner cet imbécile de Meredith.  
Mark: Ok, mais évite de le frapper. (rire)  
Derek: Ca je ne peux pas te le promettre.  
Il s'approcha d'eux calmement.  
Derek: Dr. Grey, pourrais-je vous parler?  
Meredith: Oui, bien sur Dr. Shepherd.  
Il la prit à part.  
Meredith: Alors, que se passe t'il?  
Derek: Tu sais, je peux toujours demander à Bailey de mettre Cris de garde au lieu de ce...  
Meredith: Au lieu de George? (rire) Merçi mais ca ira.  
Derek: ... Ok.  
Meredith: Derek... Ca ne va pas?  
Derek: T'es... T'es amoureuse de lui?  
Meredith: Non...Non, mais même. (rire) Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.  
Derek: Je sais mais...  
Meredith: On dirait que le fait qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi te dérange.  
Derek: Non... Je... Non...  
Meredith: Tu sais même si je viendrais à avoir un p'tit copain, cela ne changerais rien entre nous, je tiens beaucoup à toi et tu le sais.  
Derek: Je sais...  
Meredith: Derek, dis moi la vérité...  
Derek: Je peux pas... pas comme ca, ici...  
Meredith: S'il te plait Derek...  
Il la bloqua dans un coin, la regardant tendrement, approchant son visage de plus en plus près du sien. Il effleura ses lèvres, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour fini par un tendre baiser. Meredith se laissa faire, elle attendait se moment depuis tellement longtemps que ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.  
Derek (avec un énorme sourire): Bonne nuit Dr. Grey...  
Il parti vers les ascenseurs alors qu'elle resta immobile repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
George: Méré, tu viens? Meredith?  
Meredith: ... Hein?  
George: On doit faire notre garde.  
Meredith (très souriante): ... Oui, j'arrive. (rire)  
Vers 2h00, ils se retrouvèrent seul à seul en salle de garde.  
George: T'es sur que tu vas bien?  
Meredith: Oui, je suis sur un petit nuage tout rose d'amour. (rire)  
George: Ok... Pas très rassurant mais soit.  
Meredith (se reprenant): George, je vais être direct avec toi.  
George: Moi aussi.  
Meredith: Quoi?  
George: Je t'aime.  
Meredith: Oh... T'esp pas sérieux?  
George: Ben... Si.  
Meredith (tout bas): Géniale, manquait plus que ca...  
George: Meredith, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait.  
Meredith: C'est pas de sa dont je voulais te parler...  
George: Ah...  
Meredith: Si je me suis rapprochée de toi, c'est pour te demander quelque chose d'important.  
George: Et quoi?  
Meredith: Si tu... Tu avais des rapports intime avec Izzie.  
George: Bien... Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... Ce n'est pas moi le père de son enfant, je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Mais lui... Si  
Meredith: Tu parles d'Alex??  
George: Ouai.  
Meredith: Tout s'expliquerait.  
George: Sinon toi et moi...  
Meredith: Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Désolé...  
George: Laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plait...


	29. Chapter 29

Vers 6h00, Meredith rentra chez elle pour prendre une douche et dormir un peu avant de reprendre le travail à Derek était déjà réveillé et se trouvait au coin cuisine entrain de boire un café. Dès qu'il vit Meredith entrer dans l'appart, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Meredith pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Elle ne s'avait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux, ni comment se comporter avec lui. Mais une chose est sur, C'est qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ressent vraiment les même sentiments qu'elle pour lui.  
Derek (tout souriant): Bonjour Mademoiselle Grey...  
Meredith perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et laissa tomber son sac.  
Derek: Ca va?  
Meredith (perturbée): Hein? Euh... Oui.  
Derek: T'en es sur?  
Meredith (bafouillant): Un peu fatigué mais... Ca va, oui... Je... j'ai perdu mes clés...  
Derek (avec un grand sourire): Elles sont dans ta main. (rire)  
Meredith: Oh... Exact, j'ai... Je n'avais pas fais attention.  
Derek: Tu veux un café?  
Meredith: Non, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu après avoir pris une douche.  
Derek: Ok.  
Mark sorti de la salle de bain et se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux amis. Derek ne lui ayant encore rien dis à propos du baiser de la veille, il ne pouvait pas comprendre grand chose pour l'instant.  
Mark: Ta garde c'est bien passé?  
Meredith: Oui, très bien.  
Mark: Et George?  
Meredith (un peu paniquée): Quoi George?  
Mark: Il a parlé?  
Meredith: Oui... C'est Alex le père du bébé.  
Mark: C'est moi ou tu n'as pas l'air étonné?  
Derek: Depuis le temps que je le vois tourner autour d'elle. (rire)  
Mark: Sois heureux mon ami, demain tu seras libre. (rire)  
Meredith: Pourquoi demain?  
Derek: Izzie ne revient que demain et je tiens à tout lui dire en face.  
Mark: De toute façon, un beau gosse comme toi ne restera pas longtemps sur le marché. Je suis sur que toutes les infirmières vont vouloir tenter leur chance. (rire)  
Derek: Par pitié non, pas elles. (rire)  
Mark: Ou fait comme moi, une fille différentes presque tous les jours et tu n'auras plus de problème. (rire)  
Derek: Très peu pour moi. (rire) Je suis de ceux qui veulent se poser et vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec leur aimées.  
Mark: Oui mais bon, remarque où cela t'a amené de jouer les romantiques. (rire)  
Derek: C'est une erreur de parcours c'est rien. (rire)  
Mark: J'te vois déjà dire à Izzie, « désolé, mais tu est une erreur de parcours, toi et moi ca n'aurait jamais du se faire ». Magnifique rupture dis donc. (rire)  
Derek: La ferme Sloan. (rire) En tous cas, je la plein... Karev n'est pas du genre à se poser et à jouer les papas modèles.  
Mark: C'est clair. (rire)  
Derek: De toute façon, je m'en fiche c'est son problème et pas le miens.  
Mark: Hé oui, sur ce... Je vais chez Joe. Bye Méré.  
Meredith: Bye.  
Quand ils furent seuls, un long silence se posa mais Meredith se décida à le rompre...  
Meredith: Derek...  
Derek: Oui?  
Meredith: Pour... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?  
Il s'avança vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
Derek: Tu veux dire comme ca...  
Il l'a prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Derek: ... Alors?  
Meredith: Je suis pas très sur...  
Derek: On va recommencer dans ce cas...  
Il s'appliqua, lui caressant le dos, ses lèvres ne voulant plus quitter les siennes. Ils se séparèrent, Derek l'emmena sur le canapé pour lui parler.  
Meredith: Derek... Tout est entrain de devenir confus dans mas tête, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser... Je...  
Derek: Ecoute... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...  
Meredith: Bien, je t'écoute dans ce cas...  
Derek: Maintenant que je sais que je vais enfin être libre, je peux tout te dire.  
Pensée de Meredith: Dites-moi qu'il va me dire ce à quoi je pense...  
Derek: Meredith, toi et moi on se connait depuis longtemps. Dès notre première rencontre je t'ai adoré. Tu n'étais encore qu'une petite fille quand je suis partie de chez moi pour devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, mais comme on me l'a fait remarquer... Tu n'es plus une petite fille mais une très ravissante jeune femme... Et cette jeune femme que tu es devenu à fait chavirer mon cœur à un point inimaginable... Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais depuis quelque temps, je suis plus que sur de mes sentiments pour toi et... Meredith, je... Je t'aime, je suis dingue de toi...  
Elle resta face à lui, immobile, sans dire un mot.  
Derek: Parle, dis moi quelque chose...  
Meredith (les larmes aux yeux): ... Ce que tu viens de dire me touche énormément.  
Derek: C'est vrai?  
Meredith (lui souriant): Oui...  
Il mit son bras autour de sa taille, releva la tête de Meredith pour que son visage soit face au sien et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
Derek: Dis-moi que tu éprouve la même chose, que je n'ai pas gâché notre amitié à cause de mes sentiments...  
Meredith: Tu... Tu m'attire énormément... J'éprouve moi aussi des sentiments forts... Très fort pour toi... Mais...  
Derek: Parce qu'il y a un mais?  
Meredith: Oui... Tu as comme qui dirais de la concurrence...  
Derek: Pardon?! Ne me dis pas que c'est...  
Meredith: George? Si... Cette nuit il m'a dit je t'aime en salle de garde...  
Derek: Autrement dis... Je vais devoir me battre pour toi?  
Meredith: ... Oui. (rire) A toi de tout faire pour gagner mon cœur...  
Derek: C'est pas un problème et puis... Je sens que je vais adorer ca... Devoir conquérir ma belle. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi... Je t'aime Meri...  
Il prit sa main pour lui déposer un tendre baiser dessus.  
Meredith: Attention monsieur Shepherd, George aussi est prêt à se battre.  
Derek: Mais oui, bien sur... Je vais le mettre KO en moins de deux celui-là. (rire)  
Meredith: Arrête de faire comme si tout était déjà joué...  
Derek: Bien... Dans ce cas, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il ne sait pas ce qu'il attend. (rire)  
Meredith: Soit pas trop méchant avec lui, s'il te plait...  
Derek: Oh pauvre petite chose toute fragile qu'il est...  
Meredith: Derek.  
Derek: (rire) Désolé, mais je ne compte pas être sympa avec celui qui veut me prendre la femme que j'aime.  
Meredith: Je prendrais ma décision le jour de la saint Valentin.  
Derek: J'ai hâte d'y être alors...  
Meredith: Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard.  
Derek: Pas grave...  
Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Meredith partie prendre sa douche.


	30. Chapter 30

Une fois de retour à l'hôpital, Meredith retrouva Cristina en salle de garde.  
Cristina: Hello, Grey.  
Meredith (toute souriante): Salut.  
Cristina: Alors toi... Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.  
Meredith: Oui, oui, oui. (rire)  
Cristina: Qu'est ce que tu attends? Vas-y balance!  
Meredith: Tout d'abord, enfin je sais qui est le père du bébé, c'est Alex.  
Cristina: On aurait du s'en douter, c'est beaucoup plus son genre que celui de George. Ensuite?  
Meredith: Ensuite... Je n'ai pas su te le dire hier parce que tout à été très vite mais...  
Cristina: Là, sérieux, tu en as trop dis donc, parle... Et tout de suite!  
Meredith (sa voix changeante): Quand Derek m'a pris à part hier, il m'a tendrement embrassé...  
Cristina: Cris en veut encore plus! (rire)  
Meredith: Ce matin quand je suis rentrée de ma garde, après le départ de Mark... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait embrassée et...  
Cristina (pendue à ses lèvres): Et??  
Meredith: Il m'a embrassé à nouveau après m'avoir dis « tu veux dire comme ca... ». Ses douce mais étaient sur ma taille, ses lèvres contre les miennes... Après on a commencé à discuter sérieusement et c'est là que Derek m'a dit... Je t'aime.  
Cristina: Attend... Il te l'a enfin dit?!  
Meredith: Comment ca, enfin? Tu le savais?!  
Cristina: Bien sur que je le savais.  
Meredith: Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit!!  
Cristina: Oui et alors? Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.  
Meredith: T'es ma meilleure amie je te signale!  
Cristina: Je sais.  
Meredith: Et tu penses peut être que c'était à Mark de me le dire?!  
Cristina: Non, mais à Derek. Que je sache, c'est un homme plus un gamin.  
Meredith: J'en reviens pas que me l'ai cachée...  
Cristina: Tu t'en remettras va... (rire)  
Meredith: Tu vas me le payer, crois-moi. (rire)  
Cristina: (rire) Et après, vous vous êtes encore bécoté?  
Meredith: Hé! Je te permets pas d'abord!  
Cristina: J'ai pas besoin de ton accord, j'te signale. (rire)  
Meredith: ... Il m'a demandé si j'éprouvais les même sentiments que lui et... Je lui ais répondu que je pourrais mais qu'il avait de la concurrence...  
Cristina: Ah... Et qui?  
Meredith (faisant une grimace): George...  
Cristina: Tu aurais quand même pu choisir quelqu'un à sa taille au lieu de ce p'tit minet.  
Meredith: George m'a dit je t'aime en salle de garde cette nuit...  
Elle regarda Cristina qui la fixait sans un mot, puis elle éclata de rire.  
Meredith: C'est pas marrant...  
Cristina: Oh que si. (rire) Toi et George... Désolé mais je peux pas me retenir. (rire)  
Meredith: Rigole un bon coup et reprend toi, please Cris...  
Cristina: Ok... Mais à quoi pensais-tu à ce moment là pour lui sortir ca??  
Meredith: Je... Je sais pas vraiment... Je crois que j'ai voulu rendre Derek jaloux...  
Cristina: Tu cherche à faire mariner ce pauvre garçon qui rêve d'être avec toi depuis des mois?  
Meredith: ... Oui. (rire)  
Cristina: T'es un vrai garce enfaite. (rire)  
Meredith: C'est pas de ma faute si ma meilleure amie déteint sur moi...  
Cristina: Alors ca... J'le retiens...  
Meredith: (rire) De toute façon, je lui ai dis que je prendrais ma décision le jour de la saint Valentin.  
Cristina: Un choix qui est déjà tout fait en passant.  
Meredith: Oui, je sais... Je suis désolé pour George mais... C'est Derek que j'aime.  
Cristina: George le sais?  
Meredith: Non, mais je lui ais dis que j'aimais sincèrement quelqu'un et il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire...  
Cristina: Ouai, ben quand il sera que c'est Derek... Il partira en courant.  
Elle se prit un fou rire.  
Meredith: En tout cas, ce qui me fait plaisir... C'est que Derek est prêt à se battre pour me conquérir...  
Cristina: Et ben... Tu dois vraiment lui avoir tapé grave dans l'œil à notre petit chirurgien.  
Meredith: Derek Shepherd, le plus grand chirurgien m'aime... Il m'aime moi, Meredith Grey la petite interne...  
Cristina: Toi t'es dans le big love.  
Meredith (rêveuse): Et comment...  
Cristina: Tu crois que tu vas savoir tenir toute la journée d'aujourd'hui et de demain pour seulement lui dire que tu l'aime après demain? J'espère pour toi que tu as suivi parce que je ne compte pas tout répéter. (rire)  
Meredith: Oui, j'ai tout compris et oui, tu verras par toi-même...  
Cristina: Cela veut dire que tu ne peux pas dormir avec lui tant que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. (rire)  
Meredith: Je tiendrais.  
Cristina: Mais oui... Bien sur...  
Meredith: Hé!  
La porte s'ouvrit et Derek apparu.  
Cristina: Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà... On fait des coups en douce...  
Derek: (rire) Je me doutais que vous seriez ici.  
Cristina: Qui? Elle ou moi?  
Derek: (rire) Toute les deux.  
Il s'avança vers Meredith et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
Cristina: Ouai, ouai, ouai. (rire) Monsieur prend une sacrée avance. (rire)  
Derek: Jalouse? (rire)  
Cristina: Non, je suis très bien seule. (rire) En tout cas, je suis super contente pour vous.  
Derek: On n'est pas encore vraiment ensemble pour l'instant.  
Cristina: Moi, je suis sur que c'est toi qui va gagner le cœur de Méré.  
Ils se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Puis quittèrent la salle de garde ensemble, mais avant, Derek en profita pour embrasser sa belle une dernière fois.


	31. Chapter 31

Sur le temps de pause du midi, alors que Meredith voulait payer son repas, elle ne trouvait plus son argent.  
Femme: Qu'est ce que je fais de votre plateau?  
Meredith: Garder le, je n'ai rien sur moi pour la payer.  
Femme: Bien...  
Elle partie rejoindre ses amis à table.  
Cristina: Tu ne mange pas?  
Meredith: Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fais de mon argent...  
George: Je veux bien partager mon repas avec toi... Enfin, si tu veux bien...  
Cristina: Charmant...  
Meredith: Merçi George mais... Sans façon.  
George (un peu déçu): Comme tu voudras...  
Derek et Mark arrivèrent à la cafétéria.  
Derek: On vous doit combien aujourd'hui?  
Femme: Comme d'habitude. (rire)  
Mark: Ok, laisse je vais payer.  
Femme: Merçi Dr. Sloan. Bon appétit messieurs.  
Alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine éloigner...  
Femme: J'allais oublier, l'un de vous pourrait il donner ce plateau au Dr. Grey?  
Mark: Elle n'a pas prit son plateau?  
Femme: Elle ne trouvait plus son argent donc, elle la laisser ici. Mais je ne voudrais pas que cette petite fasse sans manger à cause de ca, dite lui qu'elle n'aura qu'à payer demain.  
Derek: Pas besoin d'attendre demain, je vais payer pour elle.  
Femme: On joue les princes charmant Dr. Shepherd? (rire)  
Derek: (rire) A demain.  
Mark: Donne moi ton plateau et va lui porter le sien.  
Cristina remarqua vite le manège des deux amis et compris que Derek allait arriver.  
Cristina: Quelque chose me dit que tu vas quand même pouvoir remplir ton ventre. (rire)  
Meredith: Hein?  
Derek: Alors comme ca, on fait sans dîner?  
Elle se retourna sur lui, mais rien qu'à le voir lui sourire, elle devint toute rouge, ce qu'il remarqua.  
Meredith: C'est ... Pour moi?  
Derek: Bien sur que c'est pour toi. (Il lui souri) Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de le manger tout de suite.  
Meredith: J'te rendrais l'argent ce soir.  
Derek: C'est pas grave, mange tant que c'est encore chaud.  
Meredith: ... Merçi.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis parti à sa table. Meredith ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alex, qui était arrivé entre temps.  
Alex (intéressé): T'es avec Shepherd?  
George: C'est sa colocataire.  
Alex: J'entends par là être en couple avec Shepherd.  
George: Encore une fois c'est impossible, Il est avec Izzie.  
Cristina: Karev, ferme là deux seconde, ok?  
Alex: Je ne fais que dire ce que je vois.  
Cristina: Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de t'acheter des lunettes.  
George se mit à rire, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Alex.  
Alex: Parce qu'elle n'est pas avec lui, peut être?  
Meredith: je ne sors pas avec Derek, on est juste colocataire...  
Alex: T'es amoureuse de lui, ca crève les yeux!  
Cristina: Vas-y, cris le encore plus fort tant que tu y es.  
George: Hein?! Toi... Lui... Tu...  
Alex: Oh... Bambi aurait il peur de se battre contre Shepherd? (rire)  
George: Non... Non, je...  
Meredith: Alex, laisse-le tranquille.  
Alex: Ben quoi? Faut qu'il soit réaliste, il est face à Shepherd et face à lui... Personne ne peut rivaliser...  
Cristina: Mais c'est qu'il a l'aire triste le petit Alex... On pleurerait presque avec lui.  
George: Je me battrais jusqu'au bout....  
Alex: Pour info, je te rappel que le gosse d'Izzie, c'est le miens. Et elle, elle a été dire à Shepherd qu'il était de lui!  
Cristina: Ca par contre tu peux le crier haut et fort.  
Meredith: Derek le sait et il conte bien régler ses compte avec elle dès demain. Donc si cela te dit toujours de sortir avec la blondasse, ne te gêne surtout pas tu peux l'avoir.  
Alex: C'est Shepherd qu'elle veut comme père pour le gosse et pas moi.  
George: t'es vraiment amoureuse de Shepherd?  
Meredith: Désolé, je dois y aller. A toute Cris!  
Cristina: Ok.  
George: Elle ne m'a même pas répondue...  
Cristina: Autant te donner le coup de grâce tout de suite... Elle est amoureuse de Shepherd et lui d'elle. Ca te va?  
George: ...  
Meredith se trouvait après en dans une chambre vide. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été bipée alors qu'il n'y avait pas de patient. Elle se trouvait près des fenêtres quand elle senti des pas s'avancer vers elle, des bras entourant sa taille et un souffle dans son cou.  
Meredith: Derek...  
Derek: Comment tu sais que c'est moi? (rire)  
Meredith: Dès que tu as mis tes bras autour de moi... J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi.  
Il se mit sur le lit et prit les mains de Meredith dans les siennes.  
Derek: Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, depuis ce matin je ne pense plus qu'à te serrer dans mes bras, te caresser et t'embrasser tendrement encore et encore... Je t'aime Meredith... Embrasse moi ma chérie...  
Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, repris possessions de ses mains et les plaça sur son visage et...  
Meredith: Tu veux dire... Comme ca...  
Elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Derek l'entraina sur ses genoux tout en continuant à l'embrasser et lui fit des caresses. Il attendait ca depuis ce matin, pouvoir être seul à seul avec elle et pouvoir l'embrasser sans être interrompu...


	32. Chapter 32

Derek: J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester ici avec toi...  
Meredith: Mais on a des patients qui nous attendent.  
Derek: Je sais...  
Il lui fit des baisers dans le cou.  
Meredith: Derek, il va falloir qu'on reparte travailler...  
Derek: Encore... Deux... Petites... Seconde...  
Meredith: Derek... J'ai pas envie que tu es des ennuies par ma faute.  
Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux...  
Derek: C'est moi qui t'ais fais venir ici, volontairement. Donc si on se fait prendre, c'est moi le responsable... Tu n'y es pour rien.  
Meredith: Tu es l'ange qui veille sur moi...  
Derek: Et je suis prêt à le faire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
Meredith: On se voit ce soir de toute manière.  
Derek: Cela te dirait pas qu'on se retrouve direct à l'appart après le travail? Et j'enverrais Mark chercher le souper. (rire)  
Meredith: Ok.  
Derek: Un bisou? Et après promis, on retourne travailler. (rire)  
Meredith: Seulement si c'est moi qui t'embrasse...  
Derek: Hum... Je risque d'voir envie de te rendre ton baiser...  
Meredith: Ca ne me dérange pas... (rire)  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se séparer et de repartir travailler.  
En fin de journée dans les vestiaires...  
Cristina: Alors, on c'est encore bécoté avec Shepherd? (rire)  
Meredith: Jalouse? (rire)  
Cristina: Toujours pas.  
Meredith: D'ailleurs...  
George: Vous aussi vous avez fini?  
Cristina: Oui et alors? Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire?  
George: Meredith, ca te dirait de venir boire un verre chez Joe avec moi?  
Meredith: Désolé... Mais j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir.  
George: Ok...  
Meredith: C'est pas tout ca mais J'dois me dépêcher.  
Alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans l'entrée principale de l'hôpital, George arriva en courant.  
George: Meredith, attends!  
Meredith: George je suis pressée, qu'est ce que tu me veux?  
George: Euh...  
Quand il vit que Derek arrivait, il s'empressa de prendre Meredith dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Puis il parti en courant de l'hôpital.  
Derek: Je rêve où il t'a embrassée?  
Meredith: Ouai... Et je ne m'attendais pas à ca...  
Derek: Il n'a plus intérêt à me provoquer comme ca, sinon ca ira très mal pour lui.  
Meredith: (rire) On y va?  
Derek: Oui, on y va. (rire)  
Quelques minutes plus tard à l'appartement...  
Derek: On est enfin de nouveau seul à seul...  
Meredith: Oui... Quelque chose me dit que tu as des arrières pensés... (rire)  
Derek: J'ai surtout envie de t'embrasser...  
Meredith: Intéressant... (rire)  
Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Derek: Tu veux manger un petit quelque chose en attendant que Mark soit là?  
Meredith: Non, mais merçi.  
Derek: Ok... Viens t'asseoir au lieu de rester debout.  
Elle se mit juste à côté de lui.  
Meredith: Prêt pour ta confrontation de demain avec Izzie?  
Derek: Bien sur, j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Et après je serais tout à toi...  
Meredith: Rien que ca... (rire)  
Derek: Méré...  
Meredith: Oui?  
Derek: Tu sais, on a déjà parlé de si oui ou non on voulait des enfants...  
Meredith: Je m'en souviens.  
Derek: Je crois que la bonne personne pour moi... C'est toi.  
Meredith: Derek...  
Elle eu les larmes aux yeux, elle était plus qu'heureuse de l'entendre dire ca.  
Derek: C'est avec toi et personne d'autre que je veux en avoir...  
Meredith: Je... Moi aussi, j'adorerais en avoir avec toi.  
Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Mark arriva à ce moment là, mais ne fut pas surpris de les voir s'embrasser.  
Mark: Je vois qu'on en profite parce que je ne suis pas là. (rire)  
Derek: Oh... T'es déjà là. (rire)  
Mark: Oui et on va manger tant que c'est chaud.  
Après le souper, chacun prit sa douche. Et pendant que Meredith prenait la sienne...  
Mark: Pour la saint Valentin, tu vas quand même oser faire ce que tu m'as dit?  
Derek: Oui.  
Mark: Fais attention à ne pas la faire fuir.  
Derek: Si elle me dit non, je ferais avec. Par contre si elle me dit oui, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.  
Mark: Je m'en doute. (rire)  
Elle sortie de la salle de bain.  
Meredith: Tu te doute de quoi?  
Mark: Que c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Donc, embrassez-vous une dernière fois puis au lit.  
Derek l'a prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa lentement pour faire durer ce tendre moment.  
10 minutes plus tard, Derek sorti de sa chambre pour essayer de rejoindre discrètement celle de Meredith.  
Mark: On peut savoir où tu vas comme ca?  
Derek: Euh... Au frigo? (rire)  
Mark: Mais oui, à d'autre. (rire) Tu es encore avec Izzie je te signal, donc pas question que ca aille plus loin entre vous pour l'instant.  
Derek: J'ai hâte que se ne soit plus le cas.  
Mark: Je veux bien te croire. (rire)  
Derek: Ok... C'est bon je retourne dans ma chambre... Papa. (rire)  
Mark: Oh, non... J'aurais un fils comme toi mais j'deviens fou. (rire)  
Une heure plus tard, c'est Meredith qui voulu le rejoindre, mais encore une fois...  
Mark: Va dormir.  
Meredith: Mark?  
Mark: Pas de chance pour toi, il dort. (rire)  
Meredith: (rire) Tu contes dormir sur le divan?  
Mark: Oui, désolé pour vous deux. (rire)  
Meredith: Bonne nuit Mark et ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as mal au dos demain. (rire)  
Mark: (rire) Dors bien, miss Grey.


End file.
